خادم القرن الحادي والعشرين
by lovelyskygirl2
Summary: إنه الخادم الأسود .. بعد أكثر من قرن يعود ليتعاقد مع سيد جديد أو الأجدر بنا أن نقول "سيدة"./سيتم تعديل التلخيص لاحقا .. ...[Sebastian x OC ] [AU]
1. خادم القرن الحادي والعشرين

**] ****خــــادم القرن الحادي والعشرين ****[**

**كنتُ مستغرقة في النوم و أحلم أنني أقف أمام محيط واسع**

**أحدق بالأمواج الا متناهية وهي تلامس قدمي ****.. ****كنتُ مستمتعة بالحلم تماماً **

**ولكن في مكان ما من شعوري الداخلي بدأت أستفيق شيئاً فشيناً**

**أدركت حينها أنه موعد إستيقاظي****..**

**أبقيت عينيّ مقفلتين و أنا أصغي للأصوات المألوفة التي إعتدتُ**

**سماعها كل صباح ****.. ****بدأ الأمر بطرقة ناعمة على باب غرفتي متبوعة**

**بصوت مزلاج الباب وهو يفتح بهدوء ****... ****صوت حلقات الستائر وهي تجري**

**على سكّتها ****.. ****عبست في نومي و أنا أشعر بضوء النهار القوي ****.. ****كان **

**شيئاً مزعجاً أن تشعر بتلك الأشعة الملتهبة ُتبدد إسترخاء جفنيك في الظلام****.**

**عمدتُ إلى تغير وضعية إستلقائي و تشبثتُ بملاءة السرير ****.. ****كنت أستطيع**

**أن أحظى ببضع دقائق إضافية من النوم حتى ينهيها وقعُ أقدام رشيقة منضبطة**

**تسير بإتجاه سريري ، يتلوه صوت خادمي الخاص وهو يلقي عليّ التحية الصباحية ****:**

**- ****صــــــــباح الخـــير ****..** **أوجو****-****تشان**

**إنتصبت جالسة في سريري و أنا أفرك عيني من أثر النوم والتثاؤب يغالبني**

**أنزلت قدماي على الأرض و ألقيت نظرة متفحصة على خادمي الخاص ****..**

**كان يقف على مقربة من السرير ممسكاً بمنشفة نظيفة سيسلمها إلّي بعد قليل**

**لقد كان شاباً طويلاً جداً ****.. ****أرفع عنقي دوماً لأتمكن من التحديق في وجهه ****.. ****له شعر**

**أسود مبعثر على وجنتيه ****.. ****أما عيناه اللتان كانتا مثبتتان علّي فقد صبغتا بلون**

**الدم ****.. ****لعينيه لون غريب يثير الرهبة في نفسي ****.. ****لكنني لا أنكر أن لهما سحرٌ فريد****.**

**كانت تزين شفتيه إبتسامة ودودة تحييني بإحترام ، نقلت نظري إلى ما كان**

**يرتديه في ذلك الصباح الباكر ****.. ****بدلة رسمية سوداء ذات تطريز كلاسيكي **

**لا أعلم لماذا يصرُ على أن يكون متأنقاً دوماً ؟**

**رددت تحيته أخيراً و أنا أحاول منع نفسي من التثاؤب ****:**

**- ****صباح الخيـــــر يا سيـــباستيان ****.**

**إبتسم بسرور بينما حرك الهواء القادم من النافذة المفتوحة خصلات شعره **

**نظر بإتجاه النافذة و قال بحماسة ****:**

**- ****جو اليوم رائع بالفعل ****... ****مشمسٌ و نفحات الهواء منعشة ****.**

**وافقته بإيماءة بسيطة و فكرت في نفسي بأن سيباستيان يعتبر**

**جميع حالات الطقس ****" ****جو رائع ****" ****فمثلاً حين تكون السماء ملبدة بالغيوم السوداء**

**و الجو يوحي بالكآبة ، يقول لي بثقة ****:**

**" ****سيكون رائعاً لو تمكنتِ من إستخدام مظلتكِ الجديدة ****.. ****أوجو****-****تشان ****" **

**يخيلُ إلّي أحياناً أنه يقول ذلك ليستحثني على النهوض وليس لأنه مولعُ**

**بتقلبات الظروف المناخية ****. ****مــد يده نحوي ليساعدني على الوقوف **

**أمسكتُ بيده ذات القفاز الجلدي الأبيض ، ثم إستلمتُ المنشفة التي**

**كان يمسك بها بيده الأخرى و سرت بإتجاه الحمام ****.. ****الذي كان كل شيء بداخله منظماً**

**ومرتباً منذ الليلة الماضية ، مساحيق تنظيف الوجه بمختلف أنواعها بالقرب**

**من فرشاة الاسنان **

**كانت مصفوفة بعناية تسهل علي إنتقاء أي واحدة منها و إستعمالها ****..**

**ثم كانت هناك ملابس المدرسة معلقة بالقرب من المغسلة ****.. ****كانت**

**نظيفة و تفوح منها رائحة الياسمين ****.. ****إرتديت ملابسي بسرعة**

**و بدأت بتصفيف شعري ، طلب مني سباستيان أكثر من مرة أن **

**أوكل إليه هذه المهمة ، لكنني كنت أجد تصفيف شعري بنفسي متعة لن أتخلى عنها**

**نظرت إلى إنعكاسي في المرآة وأنا أتنهد بعمق ، عندي**

**شعرٌ جميل ، إنه أسود فاحم يصل إلى كتفيَ ****.. ****ربطته على شكل ذيل **

**الحصان بشريطة أرجوانية أنيقة جهزها سيباستيان لهذا الغرض بالذات **

**تفحصت النتيجة و كنت راضية بها ****.. ****حدقت في ملامحي و أنا**

**أضع خصلة من الشعر خلف أذني ****.. ****هل أنا جميلة ؟ لا أستطيع**

**القول إنني كذلك ****! ****لم أكن ممشوقة القوام كعارضات الأزياء**

**و لا أمتلك شعراً أشقر كالحسناوات الاتي يمثلن في الأفلام **

**كنت نحيلة و ضئيلة الطول لا يميز ملامحي سوى لون عيني ****..**

**لي عينين خضراوين داكنتين ****.. ****كانت أمي تقول أنني **

**ورثت هذا اللون المميز عن جدتها ****.. ****أما أبي فوصفني يوماً**

**بأنني أمتلكُ عيني هرة ****!**

**و في لحظة تفكيري بالهررة سمعت صوت مواء خارج باب الحمام**

**لقد كانت شيرو ****.. ****قطتي البيضاء اللطيفة ****.**

**كانت في إستقبالي خارج الباب و أخذت تلهو عند قدمي **

**إبتسمت بسرور و سألت سيباستيان الذي كان يقف على**

**مقربة منا ****:**

**- ****هل قدمت الطعام لشيرو ؟**

**- ****بالتأكيد ****.. ****إنها هنا لأنها أرادت أن تلقي التحية عليكِ ****..**

**كان يحدق بمودة بإتجاه شيرو ****.. ****كان سيباستيان مولعاً بالقطط ****.**

**تنهد فجأة فنقلتُ نظري إليه وسمعته يقول بضيق****:**

**- ****آه ****.. ****أوجو****- ****تشان ****..**

**رمشتُ بتعجب و أنا أنظر إليه يقترب مني بخطوات سريعة **

**ثم إنحنى قليلاً و أخذ يعدل من ربط الشريطة الحمراء التي تزين ياقة**

**قميص المدرسة الذي كنت أرتديه ****.. ****شعرت بالخجل من نفسي**

**إذ أنني عجزت عن القيام بشيء بسيط كهذا دون مساعدة منه****.**

**قال وهو لايزال منهمكاً في ربط الشريطة حول عنقي ****:**

**- ****قمت بإضافة قائمة الأغنيات التي طلبتها على مشغل**

**الموسيقى الخاص بكِ****.. ****و وضعته في حقيبة المدرسة****..**

**- ****هـ ****.. ****هذا رائع ****!**

**لقد طلبت منه ذلك قبل أن أخلد للنوم في الليلة الماضية **

**كان يفاجئني دوماً عندما ينفذ ما أطلبه منه في زمنِ قياسي ****.. **

**خرجت من غرفتي و سيباستيان يتبعني بهدوء ، نزلت عتبات الدرج**

**و أنا أستمع لما كان يقوله دون تركيز ****:**

**- ****طعام الإفطار مكونٌ من عجة البيض على الطريقة الفرنسية**

**إلى جانبِ الخبز المحمص بمربى التوت المعدِ منزلياً**

**و طبق من سلطة الفواكه و ****... **

**لم أستمع جيداً لبقية شرحه المطول عن مكونات الإفطار الفاخر الذي قام بإعداده ****.**

**سبقني عند آخر عتبات الدرج ثم إنحنى لي بلباقة وهو يقول ****:**

**- ****و يسعدني أن أسأل سيدتي عما ترغب في تناوله على الغداء ****..**

**نظرت إليه وقد قطبت حاجبيّ في محاولة للتفكير بشي أرغب**

**في تناوله ****.. ****لم أكن من الأشخاص الذي ينهضون صباحاً بشهية**

**مفتوحة ****.. ****إستسلمت أخيراً فلم يخطر ببالي أي إقتراح****... **

**- ****يمكنكَ إعداد ما تراه مناسباً ****.**

**إبتسم وهو يضع يده على صدره في إشاره على أنه**

**سيتحمل المسؤولية ****..**

**- ****أرجوا أن يلاقي إختياري إستحسانك و رضاكِ****..**

**إندفعت ناحية غرفة المعيشة و رائحة الطعام تملأ المكان**

**كان الإفطار موضوعاً على الطاولة و مرتباً بدقه تلفت الأنظار**

**نقلت نظري ناحية أبي الذي كان يجلس إلى الطاولة دافناً**

**رأسه في الصحيفة ****.. ****لم ينتبه على قدومي فحييته قائلة ****:**

**- ****صباح الخير يا أبي ****!**

**أبعد الصحيفة عن وجهه و حياني بإبتسامة لطيفة ثم قال ****:**

**- ****لقد تأخرتِ ****.. ****لم يعد بوسعي إنتظار الطعام أكثر ****.**

**تنهدت بضيق و أنا أشاهد الأطباق الكثيرة التي صُفت أمام**

**والدي و لم يلمس أياً منها ****.**

**كان هناك خصلة لا أحبها في تصرفات سباستيان **

**فهو يرفض أن يقدم الطعام إلى أبي قبل وصولي**

**و لا ينفذ أي أمر يصدر عن شخص غيري ****.. ****حتى**

**لو كان أبي ****! ****إنه شيء يدفعني إلى الشعور بالغضب منه**

**ولكنني حين أفكر بالأمر ملياً أجد أن لتصرفه بتلك الطريقة**

**سبباً مقنعاً جداً ****. ****لا بأس إذن ****.. ****ما دام ينفذ كل أوامري**

**فسأجبره على العناية بوالدي و تنفيذ رغباته ****..**

**إستدرت للخلف لأتمكن من النظر إليه ****.. ****حدقت به بنظرات **

**غاضبة و قلت له معاتبة ****:**

**- ****سيباستيان ****! ****عليك أن تقدم الطعام إلى أبي قبل كل شيء **

**هذا ما ستفعله من الآن فصاعداً إلى جانب تنفيذ كل طلباته ****..**

**أغمض سيباستيان عينيه في أسى وهو يخفض رأسه **

**كمن يشعر بالذنب ثم قال بصوت خنوع ****:**

**- ****كما تأمرين ****.. ****أستمحيكِ العذر أوجو****-****تشان **

**تنهدت بإرتياح و قلت له مبتسمة ****:**

**- ****لم أعد غاضبة منك ****..**

**دفع الكرسي بهدوء خلفي و أنا أجلس للطاولة مقابل أبي**

**الذي ما لبثت أن إنحى للأمام وهمس لي ****:**

**- ****رينــا ****.. ****لم يكن هناك داعٍ لتطلبي منه ذلك ****.**

**أجبته و أنا أنظر ناحية سيباستيان الذي كان يسكب الشاي**

**الساخن في الأكواب البيضاء و يضع إحداها أمام والدي ****:**

**- ****لا تشغل بالك يا أبي ****.. **

**قلتها و أنا أفكر بأنني سأتمكن من النوم مدة أطول حين**

**يكون سيباستيان مشغولاً في تقديم الإفطار لهُ ****..**

**تناولت الإفطار الشهي و تبادلت الحديث في أمور مختلفة **

**مع والدي ****.. ****ثم جاء صوت سيباستيان منبهاً أن وقت **

**المغادرة قد حان ****.. ****كان يمسك بساعة فضية تتدلى منها**

**سلسلة تبقيها معلقة بجيب سترته ****.. ****نهضت متوجهةً معه ناحية الباب**

**و رأيته حين إرتدى معطفاً اسوداً فوق بدلته الرسمية ثم إلتقط بخفة**

**حقيبتي المدرسية ****..**

**خرج أبي خلفنا بعد وقت قصير ليذهب إلى العمل****.. **

**كانت سيارة فخمة سوداء اللون تقف أمام منزلنا المتواضع **

**تقدم سيباستيان بإتجاهها و فتح الباب الخلفي لأصعد إليها **

**ألتفتُ ناحية أبي الذي كان ينتظر وصول الحافلة لتقله إلى**

**مكان عمله ****.. ****كان يعمل موظفاً في مكتب للعقارات ومرتبه **

**لا يسمح له بإمتلاك وسيلة نقل خاصة به ****... ****لذا لم يكن هو **

**صاحب السيارة السوداء التي صعدتُ إليها ****.. ****إنها ملك لشخص آخر****...**

**تحدثتُ إليه من خلال نافذة السيارة ****:**

**- ****أراك في المساء ****.. **

**لوح بيده ناحيتي ثم تأهب للمغادرة حين لمح الحافلة تقترب من بعيد****.**

**صعد سيباستيان خلف مقود القيادة و عدل من وضعية مرآة السائق **

**أدار المفتاح فسمعتُ صوت المحرك وهو يعمل ****.. ****ثم إنطلقنا بإتجاه المدرسة****.**

**كانت مدرستي تبعد مسافة عشر دقائق فقط عن منزلنا ****.. ****و بوسعي**

**ان أذهب إليها سيراً على الاقدام ، ولكن كان لخادمي الخاص رأي آخر**

**فهو يرى أن من الأفضل أن أستقل السيارة فهي مزودة بوسائل مفيدة**

**لن أجدها في الطريق ****.. ****كالمكيف في جو الصيف الحار و المدفأة حين**

**يشتد البرد ****.. ****و بما أن جو اليوم لطيف للغاية فقد فتح سيباستيان النوافذ**

**سامحاً للهواء العليل بالدخول ****.. ****أصغيت و أنا أسند ظهري على المقعد المريح**

**للموسيقى الهادئة القادمة من المذياع ****.. ****حقاً إن سيباستيان يعرف كيف**

**يجعلني مسترخية تماماً ****.**

**توقفت السيارة أمام بوابة المدرسة الضخمة ، كان التلاميذ يتوافدون من **

**كل إتجاه و قد إلتفت بعضهم ناحية السيارة بإستغراب طفيف ، على الرغم**

**من أنها ليست المرة الأولى التي يرون فيها خادمي الخاص وهو يفتح لي الباب**

**الخلفي ويسلمني حقيبي إلا أنهم لا يزالوا يعتبرون الأمر خارجاً عن المألوف**

**ولا ألومهم في هذا ****!**

**إنحنى سيباستيان للمرة الأخيرة وهو يتمنى لي يوماً سعيداً **

**و بقي واقفاً ينظر إليّ حتى أصبحت داخل أسوار المدرسة،**

**سمعت حينها صوت السيارة وهي تسير مبتعدة ****.**

**كان يوماً دراسياً عادياً لا شي مميز فيه ، خُيل إليّ أن بعض**

**الحصص أخذت وقتاً أطول من المعتاد ، وقد أشعرني ذلك بالنعاس****.**

**سرحت في حصة الجغرافية و أنا أنظر خلال النافذة القريبة من **

**مقعدي ، كنت مجرد فتاة عادية ترتادُ المدرسة الثانوية ، لاشيء**

**يميزني على أي فتاة في مثل سني ، لكن كان هناك شخص يعاملني**

**معاملة خاصة و كأنني إبنة الإمبراطور ****! ****سيباستيان هو خادمي الخاص كما**

**يحب أن يرمز لنفسه ، وهو رجل متحمس ومجتهد ورائع في كل شيء ****!**

**لا أعرف أحداً بمثل كفاءته في العمل ، يصر على أن يكون كل ما يقوم**

**به متقنناً و مثالياً ،أنا واثقة من أنه لا يوجد شيء في العالم يعجز**

**سيباستيان عن القيام به ****.. ****بوسعي أن أتخيل ما يقوم به من أعمال حين**

**أكون في المدرسة، لا بد أنه يبدأ بغرفتي ****.. ****يعيد ترتيب السرير و يغيّر**

**الملاءة و غطاء الوسائد ****.. ****لا يدعني أنام على نفس الملاءة دون أن يغسلها**

**و يعطرها بعناية ****.. ****و سيضع على الطاولة القريبة من سريري بعض الازهار**

**الندية التي يشتريها كل يوم بعد أن يوصلني إلى المدرسة ****.**

**ثم سينتقل لترتيب باقي الغرف ،أتخيل كيف يمسك بالمكنسة**

**الكهربائية و يكنس المكان ، بعدها سيخرج الملابس من الغسالة و سيعلقها**

**لتجف تحت الشمس لن يستغرق الأمر وقتاً طويلاً فمنزلنا صغير و أعيش**

**فيه مع أبي فقط ****. **

**إنتهى الدوام المدرسي و وجدت سيباستيان في إستقبالي فور خروجي**

**من باب المدرسة ، إستلم الحقيبة مني و هو يرحب بي بسرور****..**

**لم يتأخر يوماً عن موعد إنصرافي و كان هذا الشيء يسعدني كثيراً****.**

**كان أول ما قمت به فور عودتي للمنزل هو التمتع بحمام دافىء **

**ثم تناولت الغداء الذي أعده سيباستيان و قد إختار أن يقدم**

**لي طبق السوشي المحلي ، راقني ذلك فأنا لم أتناول **

**سوى الأطباق العالمية في الآونة الأخيرة فسيباستيان يحب**

**أن يستعرض مهارته في الطهي و أقر بأنه طاهٍ من الطراز الرفيع ****.**

**تناولت الشاي في فترة ما بعد الظهيرة وقد جاءني سيباستيان**

**وهو يحمل طبقاً فضياً و أعلن بفخر قائلاً ****:**

**- ****أعددتُ لكِ كعكة الصنوبرالإيرلندية ****.**

**في المساء قمت بحل الفروض المدرسية بمساعدة **

**سيباستيان فهو بارع في كل المواد الدراسية وكانت مساعدة**

**لي مفيدة جداً حتى أنني أستوعب دروسي معه أكثر من إستيعابي**

**لها في المدرسة ****.**

**قررت الخلود للنوم مبكراً في تلك الليلة و لم أرغب في تناول العشاء**

**لأنني أكلت الكثير من تلك الكعكة اللذيذة ، طلبت من سيباستيان أن**

**يقدم العشاء لوالدي حين يعود ثم تمددت على فراشي و سمعت**

**صوته وهو يتمنى لي ليلة سعيدة قبل أن يطفىء المصباح و**

**يخرج من الغرفة بهدوء ****.**

**فكرت و أنا أحدق بالسقف أن خدمات سيباستيان ليست**

**مجانية و أنه بالتاكيد سيتقاضى أجره في النهاية ****... ****سرت رعشة**

**في جسدي حين تذكرت ذلك ****.. ****سحبت غطاء السرير و أخفيت**

**رأسي تحته وقررت عدم التفكير في الأمر والخلود للنوم****.**


	2. ضياع

**] ****ضيـــــــــــاع****[ **

**قبل ثلاثة أشهر من الآن ****- ****أي قبل لقائي بسيباستيان****- ****كنت**

**أعيش وحدي برفقة والدي ، لم تكن الحياة سهلة بوجود **

**شخصين مثلنا يقيمان تحت سقف واحد فأبي كسول جداً**

**إن تعلق الأمر بالأعمال المنزلية و أنا لا أختلف عنه كثيراً**

**كنا نتناوب على غسل الملابس وكيها ،رغم كرهي الشديد**

**لذلك العمل كنت أقوم به مجبرة حين لا أجد شيئاً نظيفاً لأرتديه ****!**

**لم أكن ألتقي بأبي إلا في المساء ، فهو يخرج مبكراً للعمل**

**بينما أكون غارقة في النوم متجاهلتاً رنين ساعة المنبه المزعج**

**و حين أقرر النهوض أخيراً أكتشف أنني تأخرت عن المدرسة****..**

**وان حالفني الحظ وتمكنت من الوصول قبل موعد الدرس ببضع دقائق فإن المجهود الذي**

**بذلته في الجري – كما لو كنتُ أركضُ في سباق ****-****سيجعلني مرهقة لبقية اليوم ****!**

**كنا لا نجتمع كثيراً على مائدة الطعام ولم نكن نستخدم**

**المصطلحات الشائعة كـ****" ****وجبة الأفطار أو الغداء****" ****، فلكلٍ منا أوقاته**

**المختلفة التي يأكل فيها ، كنا نفضل الطعام المعلب الذي لا يحتاج**

**سوى للتسخين ويمكنك تناوله وافقاً ، كنت لا أحب تلك الأطعمة**

**المجمدة و أجدها بلا نكهة و تسبب الغثيان و شعرت دوماً**

**انها تشبه ما اقدمه لقطتي شيرو ، لكنني لم أجد مفراً **

**منها طالما أنني لا أجيد الطهو ****.**

**ذات مساء شتوي بارد قررت تأجيل موعد نومي و الإنتظار لحين عودة**

**أبي من عمله فهناك أمر رغبت في أخذ موافقته عليه ****..**

**إنتظرته طويلاً و أنا أشاهد البرامج المملة التي يعرضها التلفاز**

**في تلك الليلة ، ربما غفوت للحظات قليلة قبل أن أسمع صوت**

**مفتاح أبي في الباب ****.. ****لا بد أنه سمع الضوضاء الصادرة**

**عن التلفاز ****.. ****صاح مستفسراً ****:**

**- ****رينا ؟ أهذه انتِ ؟**

**فكرت بإنزعاج في نفسي ****" ****ومن يمكن أن يكون غيري هنا ؟ ****"**

**- ****نعم ****.. ****أنا هنا ****!**

**دخل أبي إلى غرفة المعيشة و الدهشة بادية على وجهه **

**كان يحمل بيده أوراقٌ أحضرها معه من العمل ****.. ****بدا لي أنه**

**قد تقدم أكثر في العمر ، فشعره الذي بدأ بالتساقط من مقدمه**

**رأسه والشيب الذي ملأ صدغيه ****.. ****لكنه رغم ذلك ظل محافظاً**

**على ملامحه الصلبه التي توحي بأنه واحد من الرجال الاقوياء**

**الذين لا يتمكن منهم الزمن بسهولة ****.. **

**وضع أوراقه على طاولة الطعام التي تتسع لستة أشخاص**

**ثم سحب لنفسه كرسياً و جلس عليه ****.. ****نظر ناحية الأريكة **

**التي أجلس عليها و أنا ألف جسدي ببطانية صوفية ****.. **

**قال لي فجأة ****:**

**- ****لم أركِ منذ أيام ****! **

**فكرت لبرهة ****.. ****لقد كان محقاً ، كنتُ أخلد للنوم باكراً و لا أنتظر عودته**

**ثم يخرج هو مبكراً قبل أن أنهض من نومي ****..**

**أجبته بمرح و أنا أحاول أن أبدد الجو الغريب الذي سيطر علينا ****:**

**- ****سعيدة برؤيتك مجدداً يا أبي ****!**

**إبتسم وبدا مسروراً قليلاً لأنه تمكن من رؤيتي****..**

**ثم ساد صمت ثقيل بيننا ****.. ****لم أكن أعرف**

**كيف أثير موضوعاً لأتحدث فيه مع والدي ****.. ****كانت لنا إهتمامات**

**مختلفة تماماً ولم نكن نمضي الكثير من الوقت معاً ****.. ****لذا لم يكن**

**من الغريب أن نجلس صامتين في مكان واحد ****... ****محتفظين بأفكارنا**

**لأنفسنا ****.. ****لكنني في تلك الليلة بالذات أردت الحديث معه ****..**

**أدخلت يدي في جيب سترة ثقيلة كنت أرتديها و أخرجت ورقة **

**سلمتها لوالدي و انا اقول بحماسة مصطنعة ****:**

**- ****ستقوم مدرستي بتنظيم رحلة للتزلج في الجبال **

**خلال عطلة نهاية الأسبوع ****..**

**ألقيت نظره سريعة بإتجاهه و هو يقرأ الورقة بإهتمام ثم أضفت ****:**

**- ****أحتاجُ إمضاءك لأتمكن من الذهاب ****..**

**سكتُ بعدها منتظرتاً جوابه وقد أدهشني حين تنهد بعمق**

**وهو يخرج قلماً من جيب قميصه و يخط به على الورقه **

**ثم قال باسماً وهو يسلمني إياها ****:**

**- ****كنت أخطط لإصطحابكِ معي لنتناول شيئاً في الخارج ****.**

**رمشت بتعجب و أنا افكر بما قاله ، لم نذهب لتناول الطعام**

**معاً من قبل ، إذن لماذا ؟ و لماذا في هذا الوقت بالتحديد ؟**

**كذبت عليه قائلة ****:**

**- ****كنت أتوق للذهاب للتزلج على الجليد ، آسفه يا أبي ****..**

**هز رأسه متفهماً وطلب مني أن أستمتع بوقتي ولا أشغل بالي به**

**الحقيقة انني رغبت في أن ابتعد عن المنزل و لو لفترة بسيطة **

**فقد بدأت أشعر بالوحدة و الضجر القاتل لكثرة مكوثي فيه بمفردي **

**فكرتُ بأن القيام بمغامرة في الجبال كفيل بأن يعيد إليّ**

**حيويتي و يساعدني على الخروج من الجو الكئيب الذي أعيش فيه****.**

**كنت أتقد حماسة طوال الطريق المؤدي إلى الجبل **

**و أخطط في عقلي للأشياء التي سأقوم بتجربتها **

**ولكن فور وصولنا فترت تلك الحماسة المفاجئة عندما وجدت نفسي**

**أقف أمام المنحدر الثلجي شديد الارتفاع و الثلج الابيض يحيط بي**

**كنت واقفه هناك ****.. ****أراقب فقط ****.. ****رأيت العديد من زملائي وهم**

**يتزلجون بسعادة ****.. ****لسبب ما عجرت عن المشاركة ****.. ****كنت لا أزال**

**أرتدي ألواح التزلج و النظارات الواقية ****.. ****لكن كتمثال نُحت من**

**الجليد بقيتُ واقفه ****..****و الريح الباردة تهب علي و تجعل أنفاسي**

**تبدو كغيمة ضبابية ****..**

**أعدتُ ألواح التزلج إلى مكانها بعد أن فقدت الأمل في إمكانيه**

**أن أغير رأيي و أتزلج كبقية الطلاب و هكذا فشلت أول تجربة**

**خططت للقيام بها ، ولكن كان هناك شيء آخر فكرت به**

**في طريقي إلى هنا ****.. ****أردت أن أسير وسط الثلوج المتساقطة**

**و أن ألتقط بعض الصور للجبل من زوايا مختلفه ****.. ****حملت حقيبة يدي**

**الصغيرة و إستأذنت المعلمة المسؤولة عنا والتي حذرتني من التأخر**

**أو الإبتعاد كثيراً والعودة فوراً إن بدأت الثلوج بالتساقط**

**لأنها قد تكون متبوعة بعاصفة ثلجية ****..**

**خرجت من مبنى منتجع الجبل الذي يجتمع فيه طلاب مدرستنا**

**و أنا أشعر ببعض الضيق لقد أفسدت تلك المعلمة بتحذيراتها**

**الكثيرة متعتي وتوقي الشديد لرؤية الثلج وهو يتساقط من السماء ****.**

**سرت مبتعدة و أنا أنقل قدماي بصعوبة كلما غاصتا في الثلج**

**الغزير ****.. ****مشيت على غير هدى لمسافة طويلة حتى إختفى **

**المبنى تماماً ****.. ****تجاهل عقلي كل التحذيرات التي سمعتها**

**قبل قليل و سيطرت علي رغبة في مواصلة هذا الطريق**

**الأبيض الممتد حتى الافق ****.. ****لاح لي الجبل وقد كسته نقاوة الثلوج**

**البيضاء ****.. ****أخرجت آلة التصوير من حقيبتي و هممت بتصوير المنظر**

**الأخاذ ****.. ****أحسست أن برودة الجو تتزايد ثم بدأت الثلوج في التساقط**

**من حولي ****.. ****غمرتني الفرحة ورحت ألتقط الكثير من الصور ****.. ****فكرت**

**بأن من الافضل أن أعود قبل أن تبدأ العاصفة الثلجية ****.. ****إستدرت للخلف**

**لأسلك الطريق نفسه الذي جئت منه ولكن ****.. ****لم يكن خلفي سوى**

**البساط الابيض الذي لا يمكن الإستدلال منه على اي شي ****.. ****شعرت**

**أن عقلي قد توقف عن العمل و بات لا يتذكر من اي إتجاه أتيت****..**

**كان علي أن أعترف بيني وبين نفسي أنني ظللتُ الطريق**

**ولكن عبثاً إخترت إتجاهاً عشوائياً وسرتُ فيه ****.. ****كان هطول **

**الثلج يزداد كلما تقدمت أكثر ****.. ****لقد تحول من مجرد ذرات لامعة**

**إلى كتل ضخمة تحجب الرؤية أمامي بكل قسوة ****.. ****سرت ببطىء**

**شديد و البرودة تنخر عضامي ****.. ****شعرت أن كل جسدي يرتجف**

**وكنت أستطيع سماع صوت إصطكاك اسناني ****.. ****فقدت الشعور**

**تدريجياً بأطرافي و كأنها خُدرت ****.. ****قربت يديّ من فمي في محاولة**

**يائسة للشعور بالدفىء ، فجأة شعرت برغبة شديدة في النوم**

**و كأن الخِدر قد تمكن مني تماماً ****.. ****تذكرت بخوف أشياء سمعتها**

**عن أناس ناموا وسط الثلوج ثم لم يستيقظوا بعدها أبداً ****..**

**لكن تلك الرغبة الملحة كانت أقوى من أن أستطيع مقاومتها**

**حاولت بجهد أن أبقي عيني مفتوحتين ****.. ****قررت ان ازيد من سرعتي**

**لأتمكن من العودة قبل ان أسقط مغشياً علي وسط هذه العاصفه**

**لكنني لم أفلح في ذلك و إزداد شعوري بأنني سأغيب عن الوعي**

**في أي لحظة****... ****صرخت في عقلي بيأس ****:**

**" ****لا أريد الموت في مكان بارد كهذا ****! "**


	3. الثمن

**]****الثــــــــمـــــــن****[ **

**وقعت عيناي على كوخ خشبي صغير ظهر امامي مباشرة وكأنه خرج**

**إليّ من العدم ****.. ****تعجبت من قدرته على الصمود وسط تلك العواصف**

**كان علي ان أتخذ قراري بسرعة ****.. ****إما ان اواصل الطريق و أجازف**

**بحياتي أو أن آوي الى ذلك الكوخ وانتظر ريثما تهدأ العاصفة ****..**

**إتخذ عقلي قراره و قادتني قدماي بإتجاه الكوخ الخشبي**

**كنت أتمنى في قرارة نفسي ان لا يوجد به أحد و أتمكن**

**من حماية نفسي فيه لبعض الوقت ****..**

**فتحت بابه بصعوبة لانه الثلوج قد تراكمت أمامه ، دخلت إلى**

**الداخل و أنا أحكم إغلاق الباب ثم جلت بنظري متفحصة المكان،**

**كان لحسن حظي خالياً ولا يوجد به سوى بعض الاخشاب العتيقة**

**و مدفأة لم تستعمل منذ زمن بعيد ****.. ****كانت النوافذ تظهر بوضوح**

**إستمرار العاصفة في الخارج ****.. ****مشيت للأمام و كان الغبار**

**الكثيف الذي غطى الأرضية الخشبية يتصاعد في كل إتجاه****..**

**جلست القرفصاء في وسط الكوخ و ضممت يدي حول جسدي****..**

**كنت مرهقة جداً ****.. ****تمنيت بندم لو أنني لم آت إلى الرحلة المدرسية**

**و خرجت برفقه أبي ****.. ****لكن الوقت فات على الندم ، أنزلت**

**رأسي بهدوء فوق الارض الخشبية و أغمضت عيني بوهن ****.**

**لم أدري كم مضى من الوقت و أنا نائمة ****.. ****حين إستيقظت**

**مجدداً لم أستطع أن ارى شيئاً حولي بسبب الظلام المخيف ****..**

**يا إلهي ****! ****هل حل المساء ؟ حافلة المدرسة ستغادر في الساعة**

**الرابعة عصراً و بالإستناد إلى ظلمة المكان لابد أن الوقت قد **

**تأخر كثيراً ****.. ****هل غادروا من دوني ؟ هل سأبقى تائهة في الجبل**

**الى الابد ****.. **

**نهضت واقفة وانا احاول ان ابقي على توازني ****.. ****أستغربت من**

**الهدوء الغريب الذي يلف المكان****.. ****اصغيت لبعض الوقت ****.. ****لم يعد بإمكاني سماع صوت**

**الرياح وهي تصفر في الخارج ****.. ****خمنت بأن العاصفة قد هدأت أخيراً**

**قررت ان أغادر الكوخ و أعود إلى منتجع الجبل ، لا بد أن الموظفين لازالوا هناك**

**يمكنني الإتصال بأبي و طمأنته على الاقل ****.. ****سرتُ وانا امد ذراعي للأمام**

**لكي أتحسس مكان الباب ****.. ****لم أمر في حياتي بموقف كهذا ****.. ****واصلت**

**السير و أنا أحس بشعور غريب ****.. ****منذ متى والكوخ واسع إلى هذا الحد ؟**

**عندما دخلته إستغرق وصولي إلى منتصفه خمس خطوات فقط ****.. **

**لقد مشيت ما يقارب المترين و لم أعثر على الباب ****..**

**إمتلأت نفسي بالخوف حين ركضت في تلك الظلمة ولم أصطدم بأي**

**جدار بل انني لم اعد أشعر انني في الكوخ ****.. ****كنت أسير في الفراغ **

**فراغ مظلم لا نهاية له ****.. ****هل كنت أحلم ؟ إن كان الأمر كذلك فأرجوا**

**أن أستيقظ بسرعة ، لم أعد أطيق البقاء في الا مكان ، أريد العودة**

**إلى البيت ****.. ****تمنيت بصدق أن أعود إلى بيتنا الممل ****.. ****شعرت بحلقي**

**يؤلمني و كأنني على وشك البكاء ****.. ****أطلقت صرخة إستغاثة يائسة حزينة ****:**

**- ****فاليساعدني أحد ****! **

**شعرت فجأة بتحرك الهواء من حولي ، لم يكن بارداً كما كان**

**في العاصفة الثلجية ، بل كان هواءاً لطيفاً حرك خصلات شعري**

**للخلف ****.. ****دهشت لأنني تمكنت الآن من ان أرى يداي و بقية أطرافي**

**كان المكان حولي لا يزال أسود اللون و لكن حين نظرت للأسفل**

**بدت لي الأرض بيضاء متوهجة ****.. ****و كأن ما حولي هو سماء مظلمة**

**و أرض مضيئة لا نهاية لها ****..**

**أسئلة كثيرة كانت تتقافز في ذهني ممزوجة بالخوف والقلق الذي كنت أشعر به**

**أين أنا ؟ ****.. ****مالذي حدث لي ؟؟ و ما هذا المكان ؟**

**وصل الى مسامعي صوت خافت لم أستطع تحديد**

**إتجاهه ، أصغيت للسؤال الذي أتاني من الفراغ ****:**

**- ****هــــــل ناديتني ؟**

**تلفتُ حولي باحثة عن مصدر الصوت ثم تحدثتُ بتعلثم ****:**

**- ****مــ ****... ****من هناك ؟**

**تحدث مجدداً و هذه المرة بدا الصوتُ واضحاً أكثر ****.. ****كان صوتاً**

**مخملياً ناعماً و تحمل كلماته غموضاً لا حدود له ****:**

**- ****ماذا تريدين مني أن أكون ؟**

**رمشت بتعجب و أنا أحاول ان افهم ذلك السؤال ****.. ****ثم رأيتُ**

**ريشاً أسوداً يهبط بهدوء نحو الأرضية البيضاء حتى ملأها**

**غاب عني ذلك الصوت الغامض لبعض الوقت ****.. ****ربما كان **

**ينتظر جواباً مني ****.. ****لكنني لم أفهم السؤال حتى أجاوب عليه**

**صرخت بغضب لأن صبري بدا بالنفاد ولم أعد أطيق البقاء**

**في ذلك المكان مدة أطول ****:**

**- ****لا يهمني من تكون ****! ****ان كنت تستطيع إخراجي من هنا****.. ****فأفعل ****!**

**عاد ذلك الهواء اللطيف ليحيط بي و يحرك الريش الساكن**

**على الأرض من حولي ****.. ****جاءني الرد أخيراً ****.. ****كان الصوت يحمل أثراً طفيفاً**

**للإستمتاع الخبيث ****:**

**- ****إذن فأنتِ تريدين خدماتي ؟ سأنفذ رغبتك إن قبلتِ بالعقد ****...**

**لم أستمع للجملة جيداً حينها ****... ****قلت بسرعة وبلهفة و كأنني أرى**

**قارب النجاة يدنو مني ****:**

**- ****أقبل بأي شي ****... ****فقط أخرجني ****!**

**- ****لكِ هذا ****..**

**تنهدت بعمق و نزلت جالسة على الارض فلم أعد أستطيع الوقوف **

**كنت لا أزال أشعر بالإعياء ****.. ****سمعت صوت خطوات تقترب من الأمام****..**

**نظرت لعلي أتمكن من رؤية محدثي الغامض ****.. ****كنت أشاهد خيال شخص**

**لكن الملامح لم تتضح بعد ****.. ****رحت أحبس أنفاسي و انا بإنتظار القادم المجهول**

**وأخيراً تمكنت من مشاهدته ****.. ****أطلقت شهقة صغيرة رغماً عني ****.. ****كان**

**يسير بإتجاهي و خُيل إليّ ان الريش الاسود يتساقط منه ****.. ****كان يرتدي **

**السواد ****.. ****لم أدري حقاً مالذي كنتُ اتوقع مشاهدته لكنني لم أتوقع أبداً**

**أن يكون على هذه الهيئة ****.. ****كان أجمل من أن يكون حقيقياً ****.. ****لم أرَ شخصاً**

**بمثل بهاءه من قبل ****.. ****إقترب الكائن الخيالي مني و جثى على الأرض**

**إحتراماً لي وقال بوقار ****:**

**- ****أنتِ سيدتي منذ هذه اللحظة ****..**

**فتحت فمي دهشة ثم رفع عينه لينظر بإتجاهي ****.. ****رأيت عينيه الحمراوين**

**تتوهجان ****.. ****بريق ساحر جعلني أجفل لبعض الوقت ****...**

**- ****مر زمن طويل على آخر مرة إستدعاني فيها مخلوق بشري ****...**

**مخلوق بشري ؟؟ أليس بشرياً ؟ يبدوا لي من البشر **

**أدهشتني هذه الجملة فسألته بفضول ****:**

**- ****مالذي تعنيه ؟ أي شيء أنت ؟**

**- ****أنا مجرد آكما وسأكون خادمكِ ****.**

**لا بد و أنني أحلم ****! ****آكما ****! ****تلك المخلوقات الخرافية ، لا يمكن ان يكون**

**هذا صحيحاً لا بد أنني انام في مكان ما و تراودني كل هذه الاحلام**

**إبتسمت بسخرية من نفسي و قلت له ****:**

**- ****لا يمكن هذا****... ****أنت كاذب****...**

**ذهلتُ من التحول المفاجىء في ملامحه لقد بدا لي جاداً**

**الآن ****.. ****هل جرحت مشاعره ؟ قال لي مؤكداً كلامه ****:**

**- ****بل هذه هي الحقيقة ****.. ****منذ اللحظة التي وافقتِ فيها على العقد**

**أصبحت أنا ****- ****الآكما****- ****خادماً لكِ ****.. ****وحتى أنفذ جميع شروط العقد سأبقى كذلك****..**

**بلعتُ ريقي بصعوبة و أنا أحاول ان أحافظ على هدوئي ****.. ****لو كان ما أمرُ به **

**مجرد حلم لما شعرت بكل هذه الأحاسيس الحقيقية جداً ****.. ****إن قلبي ينبض**

**بتوتر و الخوف يتفاقم في نفسي ****.. ****حدقت بالآكما الجاثم أمامي وكان لهيب عينيه**

**يخترقني ****.. ****ثم سألته بحذر ****:**

**- ****ما هو العقد الذي تتحدث عنه ؟**

**- ****العقد الذي وافقتِ على أن يكون بيننا ****.. ****حين عرضتُ عليك المساعدة**

**و قبلتِ على الفور ****.**

**ربما تفوهت بشيء كهذا في لحظة شعوري باليأس فقد كان عقلي مشوشاً**

**و غير قادر على ربط الأمور بدقة ****.. ****زفرت بضيق و قلتُ له ****:**

**- ****هذا غريب ****.. ****لم َتعقد إتفاقاً مع البشر لتكون خادماً لهم ؟**

**رأيت كيف ظهرت إبتسامة إستمتاع على شفتيه وكأن ماقله له**

**يسبب له كل تلك السعادة ****.. ****أجابني موضحاً ****:**

**- ****لأن ذلك كله ****... ****بـــــثمن ****!**

**عضضت شفتي في محاولة لكبح خوفي لا أدري كيف تنبأ عقلي بأن**

**الثمن الذي سيطلبه مني سيكون باهضاً جداً ****.. ****وقد يكلفني حياتي ****.**

**جاءت كلماته مؤكدة لما دار في رأسي ****.. ****إنحنى للأمام وهو ينظر إلي**

**نظراتٍ متفحصه ثم قال بصوت يحمل مشاعر عجرتُ عن فهمها ****:**

**- ****ستقدمين لي روحكِ ثمناً لخدماتي ****!**

**شقتُ بقوة و قد صدمتني كلماته ****.. ****حاولت التراجع للخلف ولكنني**

**شعرت بأنني عاجزة عن الأتيان بأي حركة ****.. ****كانت يداي تترجفان**

**و أستطيع سماع صوت لهاثي ****.. ****صرخت فيه بعصبيه ****:**

**- ****أتريد إلتهام روحي ؟ كيف أوافق على شيء كهذا ****.. ****ألغي عقدك الآن ****!**

**حدقت غاضبة بعينين باردتين قاتمتين ،كانت عيناه تنظران إليّ بسخرية**

**قاسية أشعرتي بالألم ****.. ****كان فيه شيء خطير ****.**

**يبدو انني قد أثرت غضب هذا المخلوق لأنه عبس في وجهي**

**وقال بحدة ****:**

**- ****لا يمكن هذا ****... ****إطلاقاً ، إن العقد بيننا مختوم بالدم و نقضه يعني**

**أن أحدنا سيواجه مصيراً قاسياً ****..**

**إنتبهت عندما سمعتُ جملته تلك الى ألم كوخز الأبر في أعلى ذراعي اليسرى**

**نظرتُ إليها فبدا لي ما يشبه بقعه الدم الداكنة فوق ملابسي**

**مالذي جرحني يا ترى ؟ خلعت معطفي ورفعت كُم قميصي ليتسنى **

**لي النظر إلى الجرح ****.. ****إتسعت عيناي دهشة حين وقعت عيناي**

**على وشم غريب فوق يدي ****.. ****كان على شكل دائرة في منتصفها**

**نجمة خماسية و حروف للغة لا أعرفها ****.. ****من فعل هذا بي ؟**

**شعرت بإقتراب الآكما فأوجست خيفة لكنني لم آت بأي حركة**

**جلس بالقرب مني و أمسك بيدي بلطف ثم أخرج قطعة قماش بيضاء**

**و بدأ بتضميد الجرح ****.. ****كان ماهراً جداً وبالكاد شعرتُ بأصابعه الخفيفة**

**وهي تلف الضمادة حول ذراعي ****.. ****نظرت إليه مدهوشة ، بدا عليه وكأنه**

**قرآ السؤال من نظراتي لذلك أجاب دون أن ينتظر السؤال مني ****:**

**- ****هذه العلامة ترمز للعقد ****..**

**ثم قرب يده اليسرى من فمه و إنترع بهدوء القفاز الأبيض الذي**

**كان يرتديه بمساعده أسنانه ****.. ****رأيت يده ذات الأصابع الطويله و**

**أظافره المصبوغة باللون الأسود ، ولكن ما شد أنتباهي هو **

**النقش المرسوم على ظهر يده ****.. ****كانت لديه العلامة نفسها ****!**

**تنفست ببطىء كان كل شيء ضبابياً من حولي ****.. ****كنت أغمض نصف**

**عيني و أنظر بإتجاه الآكما الذي كان قريباً جداً مني في تلك اللحظة**

**لم أكن أستطيع رؤية وجهه لذا لم أرَ التعبير الذي إرتسم عليه وهو**

**يقول لي واعداً ****:**

**- ****سيكون كل شيء على ما يرام ، لا تشغلي بالك يا أوجو****-****تشان ****... ****أسترخي ****..**

**لم أتمكن من الرد عليه ****.. ****أحسست بأن الريش الأسود عاد ليتساقط من حولنا**

**أغمضت عينيّ ووصل إلي صوته الخافت ****:**

**- ****سأنفذ الآن أولى رغباتك ****...**

**إبتلــــــعت الظلمة كل شيء حولي **


	4. متى ؟

**] ****مـــــــــــتى ؟ ****[**

**" ****إنها تستيقظ ****"**

**" ****هل هي بخير ؟ ****"**

**فتحت عيني بوهن و أنا أستمع لأصوات هامسة من حولي**

**أمعنت النظر وإلتقيت بأعين بعض زميلاتي في المدرسة**

**كُن يحدقن بي بقلق ****.. ****كنت أجلس على مقعد في القطار ****.. ****مهلاً **

**كيف وصلت الى هنا ؟ حاولت النهوض لكن الدوار تسارع**

**في رأسي ****.. ****أرجعته للخلف ببطىء ووضعت يدي على جبهتي ****..**

**تحدثت إحدى الفتيات بذعر ****:**

**- ****لقت ظللتِ طريقك في الجبل ****!**

**نظرتُ بإتجاهها و أنا أحاول التذكر ثم غمغمت بخفوت ****:**

**- ****إذن كان مجرد حلمٍ كما توقعت ****..**

**رمشت صديقتي ثم إبتسمت فجأة و قالت بحماسة ****:**

**- ****أنتِ محظوظة جداً ، خادمك شخص رائع ****! ****لقد أنقذكِ**

**من بين الثلوج و حملك الى منتجع الجبل ****.**

**فتحت عيني على إتساعهما و قلت بدهشة ****:**

**- ****خـــادمي ؟؟**

**تحدثت الفتاة الأخرى و رأيتُ وجنتاها تتوردان قليلاً ****:**

**- ****إنه مهذب جداً ****.. ****لقد إستطاع بأسلوبه اللبق ان يخفف من حدة**

**غضب المعلمة ****.. ****كانت تنوي قتلك لأنكِ خالفتي أوامرها ****!**

**و ثم أخفضت صوتها و قالت لي هامسة ****:**

**- ****ها هو ****.. ****لقد عاد ****...**

**نظرت للجهة التي كانت تحدق بها و رأيته يسير بخطوات ثابته**

**كان يرتدي معطفاً بنياً ثقيلاً يصل إلى ركبتيه و لا تزال ملامحه أخاذة**

**كما رأيتها من قبل ****.. ****كان يمسك كوباً بلاستيكياً بيده و شيء بدا**

**وكأنه غطاء للنوم ****.. ****وصل إلى حيث كنت أجلس ****.. ****كانت الفتاتان تنظران**

**إليه بإعجاب ****.. ****إبتسم لهما وقال بهدوء ****:**

**- ****شكراً على بقائكن برفقة سيدتي ****.. ****أنتن آنسات لطيفات بالفعل ****.**

**أسعدهما إطراءه كثيراً و ضحكن بإرتباك ****.. ****وضع إصبعه امام فمه**

**في إشارة لهما ليبقيا أصواتهما منخفظة ****..**

**- ****تحتاج زميلتكما لأخذ قسط من الراحة سأكون ممتناً لو ساعدتماها**

**على ذلك ****..**

**تقبلن ما طلبه منهما و إبتعدن عن المقعد الذي كنت أجلس**

**فيه ****.. ****جلس بالقرب مني ولف الغطاء الدافىء حولي**

**ثم سلمني الكوب الساخن وهو يعتذر قائلاً ****:**

**- ****لم أجد غير هذا الشاي قليل الجودة ****.. ****أعدك بشاي**

**فاخر في المرة القادمة ****.**

**نظرت إليه بحنق وانا أضع الكوب بين شفتي ****.. ****إرتشفت منه قليلاً**

**فشعرت بالدفىء يتسلل إلي ، كان الآكما يحدق بي وعلى فمه ابتسامة**

**متكلفة ثم سألني بصوت منخفض ****:**

**- ****أما تزال ذراعك تؤلمك ؟**

**رأيتُ يده تمد نحو ذراعي ، ضربتُ كفه بخفة لأبعده عني ثم أدرتُ رأسي**

**بإتجاه النافذه و زفرتُ بإستياء ****:**

**- ****لم أعد أشعر بالألم ****..**

**- ****يسرني سماع ذلك ****.**

**مرت دقائق وكلانا صامت ، تنهدتُ أخيرا ثم**

**سألته و أنا أنظر إليه من طرف عيني ****:**

**- ****كيف إستطعت خداعهم ؟**

**إبتسم وقال بمرح ****:**

**- ****لقد أتيت لأسلم سيدتي محفظتها التي نسيتها في البيت و أكتشفت أنها**

**ظلت الطريق و سط الثلوج ****..**

**قلت له بفضاضة ****:**

**- ****أيها الكاذب ****!**

**قرب وجهه مني فرمشتُ عدة مرات و أنا أحدق في عينيه مباشرة ،ثم سمعته يهمس لي ****:**

**- ****لابد أن يبقى ما بيننا سراً ****..**

**إبتعد وهو يبتسم بخبث بينما كنت أنظر إليه في ذعر **

**تنفست بعمق و أكملت شرب ما تبقى في كوبي و تحدثت إليه مجدداً ****:**

**- ****متى ستأكل روحي ؟**

**أدهشني حين أخذ يضحك بقوة و كأنني قلت نكتة ما ****.. ****عقدت حاجبي غضباً**

**سكت أخيراً و أعتذر قائلاً ****:**

**- ****آسف أوجو****-****سان ****.. ****لكن طريقتك في الحديث مسلية جداً ****.. ****سأفعل ذلك**

**حين أحقق لك أكبر رغباتك كـقتل شخص ما أو الإنتقام لـ****...**

**صحت في خوف ****:**

**- ****هل ستقتل أحداً ؟**

**- ****إن طلبتِ مني ذلك ****... ****نعم ****.**

**هززت رأسي غير مصدقه و قلت له****:**

**- ****لن أفعل شيئاً كهذا ****..**

**فكر قليلاً وهو يحدق للأمام ويشبك ذراعيه أمام صدره ****:**

**- ****همم هذه مشكله ****.. ****إذن سأبقى معك حتى تجدي لنفسك رغبة ****..**

**حدقت للأمام أيضاً ثم خطر ببالي أمر آخر إلتفت ناحيته وقلت له بإنفعال ****:**

**- ****كيف ستعود معي الى البيت ؟ لن تستطيع الكذب بسهولة على **

**ابي ****..****الأمر غير معقول ****.. ****غبت عن البيت ليوم واحد لأعود برفقه خادم شخصي ****!**

**إبتسم مجدداً وقال لي مطمئناً ****:**

**- ****دعي هذا الأمر لي ****...**

**فور وصولنا الى البيت رأيت علامات الدهشة الطفيفة ترتسم على الآكما**

**وهو يحدق بمنزلنا ****.. ****اطلق صافرة تعجب ثم قال ****:**

**- ****هذا اصغر بيت عملت فيه طيلة حياتي ****!**

**أدرتُ المفتاح في الباب و أنا أتمتم بغيض ****.. ****لقد ثرثر طوال**

**الطريق عن القصور التي عمل خادماً فيها و كان ذلك كله قبل مئات السنين****.**

**أدخلته للبيت و قلت له ساخرة ****:**

**- ****عليك القبول بقصرنا المتواضع الآن ****..**

**أدهشني رده ****:**

**- ****بالتأكيد ****.. ****سأكون سعيداً بأن أخدمك في أي مكان تشائين****..**

**شرع بترتيب المكان و تنظيفه ****.. ****كان مذهلاً ****.. ****قام بكل الاعمال**

**التي أتكاسل عن القيام بها ****.. ****في غضون ساعات قليلة تغير**

**منزلنا كثيراً ****.. ****لم أره مرتباً هكذا من قبل ****.. ****تجولت بين الغرف**

**و أنا أبدي إستحساناً بكل ما أراه ****.. ****ثم مشيت بإتجاه المطبخ**

**حيث كان يقوم بإعداد طعام العشاء ****.. ****لم يستخدم أحد الفرن**

**في مطبخنا منذ سنوات ****.. ****كان شيئاً مثيراً بالنسبة إلي ****..**

**لأنني سأتمكن من تناول الطعام الحقيقي ****!**

**لم يكن إقناع أبي بالأمر السهل ، وقفت أمام الطاولة التي جلس إليها **

**ومن خلفي وقف الآكما صامتاً يتبادل نظرات التحدي مع والدي ،**

**كان طعام العشاء الذي أعده لذيذاً جداً إستمتعت بكل لقمة وأبي**

**أيضاً تمكن من تذوق الدجاج المشوي مع صلصة الأعشاب و الخضار المطهوة**

**جيداً ، رغم انه أعجب كثيراً بالطعام إلا أنه عارض فكرة أن يكون لدينا خادم****..**

**قال لي بحزم ****:**

**- ****لا يمكننا إبقاءه ****..**

**فتحت فمي لكنه أكمل قبل ان اقول شيئاً ****:**

**- ****لا يمكنني أن أدفع مرتباً لخادم مثله ****..**

**كنت قد كذبت على أبي في وقت سابق و أخبرته أنني إلتقيت هذا**

**الخادم في طريق عودتي في القطار و أنني شكوت إليه حاجتنا لمن**

**يهتم بأمور المنزل ****.. ****فوافق على العمل لدينا ****.. ****كم كنت كاذبة فاشلة ****!**

**تحدث الآكما هذه المرة و قال معترضاً على كلام أبي بكل أدب ****:**

**- ****من بعد إذنك أيها السيد ، أنا لم أطلب منك أجراً ، سأتقاضى ثمن خدماتي من**

**أوجو****-****تشان وحدها ****..**

**إنفجر أبي ضاحكاً حتى أدمعت عيناه وقد أشعرني ذلك بالحرج كثيراً**

**هتف ساخراً ****:**

**- ****أبنتي لا تملك شيئاً ****! ****كيف ستدفع لك إذن ****!**

**- ****يمكنني الإنتظار ****...**

**رمش أبي بدهشة ربما ظن أن ما يعنيه الأكما هو إنتظاري لحين**

**حصولي على عمل ومن ثم أسدد ديني معه ****..**

**- ****هذا سخيف ****! **

**ثم نهض من على الكرسي و أخذ سترته التي علقها عليه وقال ****:**

**- ****لن تبقى هنا و هذا نهائي ****..**

**- ****إن لم توافق على بقائي مع سيدتي فأغادر مصطحباً إياها معي ****..**

**شهقتُ و إتسعت عينا والدي غضباً ****.. ****لوح بقبضته بإتجاه الأكما**

**وهو يقول ****:**

**- ****مالذي تعنيه ايها الوغد ؟**

**إبتسم بخبث ولم يرد على سؤاله ، رأيتُ أن من الأفضل لي أن**

**أتدخل بينهما ، ركضت ناحية أبي وتشبثت به بقوة ****..**

**قلت بإصرار و أنا أنظر إليه راجية ****:**

**- ****أبـــــي ****.. ****أنا أريده ****!**

**نظر إليّ بدهشة و شعرتُ وأنا ارجوه بأنني عدتُ تلك الطفلة**

**التي كانت تتعلق به بالأمس و تلح عليه حتى يرضخ**

**ويلبي رغباتها ****.. ****أحسست بأن نظرة أبي الغاضبة قد لانت قليلاً**

**فأسرعت بالقول ****:**

**- ****إنه طاه ماهر ****.. ****لن نضطر لتناول المعلبات بعد الآن ، يمكنه**

**تدبر أمور المنزل ****.. ****و سيكون مفيداً لنا ****..**

**لم يستطع أبي ان يرفض الأمر بعد إلحاحي ، وهكذا وافق على بقاء **

**سيباستيان معنا و عمله كخادم خاص بي ****.. ****أستطيع أن أفهم**

**لماذا كان يطيع أوامري وحدها ****.. ****لأنني سأقدم له**

**روحي في النهاية ****.. ****أنا التي ستدفع له الثمن ****..**

**نهضتُ مفزوعة من نومي ****.. ****إنصبت جالسة في السرير**

**وقلبي يدق بقوة كبيرة ****.. ****كان الليل لا يزال مخيماً****.. ****حاولت أن**

**أهدأ من أنفاسي المتلاحقة ****.. ****لماذا عادت إلي ذكريات لقاءي**

**الأول بسيباستيان ؟ ****.. ****هل تفكيري بالعقد الذي بيننا قبل ان أنام**

**هو ما سبب إضطراب نومي ؟ ****..**

**سمعت طرقاً على الباب ثم فـُـتح و دخل منه سيباستيان بسرعة**

**إستطعت ان أراه لأن الممر في الخارج كان مضاءً ، أشغل المصباح**

**الصغير الموجود على مقربة من سريري ****.. ****كنت أحدق به بحيرة بينما**

**كان ينظر إلي بقلق ، تحدث أخيراً ****:**

**- ****هل أنتِ بخير ؟ سمعتُ صراخكِ فأتيتُ لأطمأن عليك ****..**

**سألته في دهشة ****:**

** - ****أكنتُ أصرخ ؟**

**جلس على حافة السرير و رأيت نظراته القلقة في الضوء الخافت**

**للمصباح ****.. ****سألني مستفسراً ****:**

**- ****أتشعرين بالإعياء ؟ إن جبينك يتصبب عرقاً ****..**

**وضع يده على جبهتي ليتأكد من أنني غير مصابة بالحمى ****..**

**كان لا يرتدي قفازه الأبيض في تلك اللحظة وشعرت ببرودة**

**أصابعه ****.. ****سمعته يقول بعد برهه ****:**

**- ****درجة حرارتك طبيعة ****.. ****لابد أنه مجرد كابوس ، سأعد لك حليباً دافئاً**

**بالزنجبيل سيساعدك على العودة للنوم ****..**

**كان على وشك النهوض من فوق السرير عندما ناديته قائلة ****:**

**- ****ســــيباستيان ****!**

**إلتفت ناحيتي ****.. ****تجنبتُ نظراته الحائرة و سألته بتردد ****:**

**- ****متـــــى ****...**

**لم أستطع إكمال ما إعتزمت سؤاله عنه ****.. ****لابد أنه لاحظ**

**الخوف في نبرتي****... ****لقد أظهرت نفسي جبانة أمامه ****..**

**إستجمعت شجاعتي و صَرحتُ له بما يدور في نفسي **

**قلت وأنا أشد يديّ بعنف على ملاءة السرير****:**

**- ****متى ستقبض أجرك ؟ أنا لا أمتك رغبات قوية كالإنتقام **

**كل أرغب به هو الإستمرار في تناول الطعام الشهي الذي تطهوه**

**و أن ارى المكان مرتباً ****.. ****رغبات تافهة ****.. ****أشعر أنني عديمة الشأن ****..**

**أعلم أنك تراني بهذه الطريقة ****..**

**سكتُ و أنزلتُ رأسي للأسفل****.. ****سمعت رده دون أن أتجرأ على النظر ناحيته ****:**

**- ****أهذا ما يقلقُ سيدتي في هذه الساعة المتأخرة ؟**

**أومأت برأسي و قلت معترفة ****:**

**- ****نعم ****...**

**شعرتُ بيده تهبط فوق يدي المتصلبة ،نظرتُ إليها للحظات**

**و رأيت الوشم المشؤوم ثم سمعته يتحدث بنبرة مطمئنة ****:**

**- ****أخبرتكِ أنني سأنتظرك دوماً ****... ****أوجو****-****تشان **

**عبستُ و قلت بصوت مرتجف ****:**

**- ****لا اصدق أنك ستفعل ذلك ****! ****أخبرني بصدق ****.. ****متى**

**ستلتهم روحي يا سيباستيان ؟**

**أبعد يده عني فرفعتُ عيني على الفور لأتمكنَ من رؤيته كان يضع**

**يده تحت ذقنه و يبدو مستغرقاً في التفكير أجابني بعد لحظة صمت**

**قصيرة ****:**

**- ****إن إستغرق الأمر منكِ وقتاً طويلاً ****.. ****فلن يكون أمامي**

**سوى إنتظار روحك لتصبح ناضجة وعندها سأحصل عليها****..**

**سألته في حيرة ****:**

**- ****كيف ستعرف ذلك ؟**

**إبتسم بود و هو ينظر نحوي ثم أجاب ****:**

**- ****نحن الآكما نستطيع رؤية ذلك ****..**

**ثم نهض عن سريري بخفة و أمسى جاثياً على الأرض**

**خافضاً رأسه بكل إحترام **

**- ****أرجوكِ لا تفكري بهذا الأمر يا أوجو****-****تشان ، لا تزال**

**روحك غضة ً جداً ، لن أقدم على الإقتراب منها أبداً ****..**

**رفع رأسه فإلتقت نظراتنا ثم قال ساخراً من طريقتي**

**للنظر للأمر ****:**

**- ****إن أكلتُ روحك الآن فسيكون الأمر كتناول الطعام المعلب ****!**

**لم أملك سوى الإبتسام ****.. ****إنه يراني كالطعام المعلب الذي عانيت**

**منه طويلاً قبل لقاءه ****.. **

**عدتُ للإستلقاء على وسادتي و أنا أضحك بخفوت ****.. ****عدل سيباستيان**

**الغطاء فوقي وعلى شفتيه إبتسامة راضية ****..**

**- ****إذن سأكف عن التفكير بالأمر ، لكن عليك إخباري **

**إن نضجت روحي ****!**

**- ****كما تأمرين ****.. ****أوجو****-****تشان ****.**

**أغمضت عيني ببطىء و أنا أراه يطفأ المصباح و أظلمت**

**الغرفة ****... ****ثم سمعت صوت الباب وهو يغلق بهدوء ****. **

**سأواصل حياتي ولن أفكر بأمر العقد الذي بيننا ****.. ****لقد**

**بدأتُ أعتاد على وجود سيباستيان ****.. ****الحياة بوجوده غدت أفضل بكثير**

**إنني ممتنة لأنه مــــــعي ****.**


	5. سيباستيان

**] ****ســــيبــــــاستيـــان****[ **

**توقفت السيارة السوداء أمام باب المدرسة **

**وضعتُ يدي على فمي و أنا أتثاءب بقوة ****.. ****لقد **

**تثاءبتُ عدة مرات قبل أن نصل إلى هنا ، لابد أن**

**إستيقاظي المفاجىء في الليلة الماضية هو السبب ****..**

**تذكرتُ شيئاً مهماً نسيتُ إخبار سيباستيان عنه فأسرعت**

**بمناداته قبل أن ينزل من السيارة ****... ****أعاد إغلاق الباب وإلتفت**

**ناحية المقعد الخلفي حيث أجلس **

**- ****ما الأمر أوجو****-****تشان ؟**

**- ****نسيت أخبارك أنني سأتأخر اليوم في المدرسة فلدي**

**تدريب في نادي المسرح ****..**

**إبتسم و قال لي ****:**

**- ****أعلم هذا ، ستنتهين من التدريب الساعة الخامسة مساءً****.**

**رمشتُ بتعجب فأوضح قائلاً ****:**

**- ****أنا على إتصال دائم بقائد نادي المسرح ****..**

**إبتسمتُ بتكلف و أنا أفكر بأنه شيء متوقع منه ، لقد كانت**

**فكرة إنظمامي لنادي المسرح فكرته من الأساس ، فقد لاحظ**

**أنني أمضي كثيراً من الوقت في البيت دون عمل و أنني لم **

**أكن مشتركة في أي نشاط مدرسي فإقترح علي أن أنظم**

**لأحد النوادي فذلك سيساعدني على ملىء وقت فراغي و سيعرفني**

**على أصدقاء جدد ، ولكن الحصول على مكان شاغل في نوادي**

**المدرسة أمر صعب بما أن الفصل الدراسي قد إنتصف ****.. ****من المؤسف**

**أن النادي الوحيد الذي تمكنتُ من الإنظمام إليه هو نادي المسرح ****.**

**نزلت من السيارة و سرت بإتجاه المدرسة وقبل ان أصل للبوابة **

**إلتفت ناحية سيباستيان لأقول له شيئاً ما ، ناديته بإسمه ****:**

**- ****ســـــيباستيان ****...**

**طافت بمخيلتي ذكرى معينة عندما نطقت إسمه ، جفلت قليلاً ونسيت**

**ما كنت أود قوله له ****..**

**نظر الي مستفسراً **

**- ****ماذا تأمرين ؟**

**إبتسمتُ بإرتباك وقلت له ****:**

**- ****لا ****... ****لا شيء أراك مساءً ****.**

**- ****أتمنى لك يوماً سعيداً أوجو****-****تشان ****.**

**كنت أسير بإتجاه صفي و أنا أستعيد تلك الذكرى ،**

**لقد تذكرتُ أول يوم عرفتُ فيه إسمه ****.. ****لا يمكن أن أنسى ذلك اليوم ****..**

**لمدة من الزمن كنت ألقب الآكما بالخادم ، لم أكن أعرف بماذا**

**أناديه و لم أجرؤ على سؤاله إلا في ذلك اليوم ****..**

**كنت منشغلة بحل فرض مدرسي حين دخل الآكما**

**غرفتي وهو يحمل صينية فضية ****..**

**- ****شاي ما بعد الظهيرة ، مزجتُ لك الشاي الصيني الفاخر مع قليل**

**من البابونج والنعناع الطارج ، سيساعدك مذاقه على التركيز في**

**الدراسة ****.. ****و طبق الحلوى سيكون فطيرة تفاح بنكهة القرفة ****.**

**نظرت إليه وهو يسكب الشاي في الكوب ويسلمه لي ، تأملتُ**

**الدخان المتصاعد من الكوب، تنهدت****.. ****ثم قلت فجأة ****:**

**- ****أتعلم ُ أنني لا أعرف حتى الآن بماذا أناديك ****..**

**قلتها وكأنني أعتذر منه ، رفعت عيني نحوه وسألته****:**

**- ****ما هــــو إسمك ؟**

**إبتسم لي ثم قال ****:**

**- ****ماذا تريدينه أن يكون ؟**

**نظرت إليه في دهشة و قلت محتجة ****:**

**- ****ليس ما أريده أن يكون ****! ****أريد معرفة أسمك أنت ****!**

**- ****سأقبل بأي إسم تطلقينه علي ****..**

**زفرتُ بضيق و قلت له معارضة ****:**

**- ****لا بد و أن لك اسماً ما ، لا رغبة لي في إطلاق إسم عليك ****..**

**قلت في نفسي حينها ****" ****هل يظن نفسه قطاً حتى أسميه ؟ ****" **

**أدخل الآكما يده في جيب سترته ثم أخرج دفتراً صغيراً سلمني إياه**

**وهو يقول ****:**

**- ****ستجدين فيه كل الأسماء التي أطلقت علي ****.. ****يمكنك إختيار ما شئت منها**

**إنكِ أول شخص لا يعطيني أسماً يلائم ذوقه ****..**

**فتحت الدفتر وقبل أن أنظر فيه قلت له ****:**

**- ****ربما لأنني أصغر من عملتَ لصالحهم ، الكبار يحبون إظهار**

**سلطتهم دائماً ****..**

**- ****لا ****.. ****كان هناك من هو أصغر سنناً منكِ ****.**

**صحت في دهشة ****:**

**- ****حقاً ****! **

**ثم ألقيت نظرة على الدفتر بين يدي ****.. ****دهشتُ للأسماء الكثيرة**

**التي كتبت فيه ****.. ****جميعها تحمل سنة معينة ترمز للتاريخ الذي**

**حصل عليها فيه ****.. ****كانت مكتوبة بخط مرتب أنيق ولكن بلغات عدة**

**يا إلهي ****! ****هل عمل لصالح كل هؤلاء الأشخاص ****! **

**قلبت الصفحات بحثاً عن إسم أستطيع قرآءته وأخيراً**

**وجدت إسماً كتب باللغة الإنكليزية ، كانت اللغة الأجنبية**

**الوحيدة التي أستطيع قرآءتها ****.. ****قرأتُ الإسم بتأنٍ ****:**

**- ****سيــــــ بـــا ســ تيــــا ن**

**- ****نعم يا سيدتي ****..**

**نظرتُ إليه وانا أبتسم بإحراج **

**- ****إنه الإسم الوحيد الذي إستطعت قرآءته ، أظنه يناسبك كثيراً****..**

**- ****سيباستيان مايكلز ، سيكون إسمي من الآن فصاعداً ،**

**شكراً لك أوجو****-****تشان كنت بحاجة لإسم حتى أستطيع إستخراج**

**رخصة للقيادة ****..**

**سحب الدفتر من يدي وهو يبتسم بسرور **

**- ****هل ستقود سيارة ؟ عشت قبل مئات السنين و تتصرف وكأنك**

**من هذا العصر ****!**

**- ****لأنني مجرد آكما و خادمك الخاص ****..**

**أخذ يكتب في دفتره الإسم الذي إخترته ولكنه كتبه هذه**

**المرة بحروف الكانجي ****.. ****أعاد وضعه في جيبه وهو يقول ****:**

**- ****لقد أطلق علي هذا الإسم صبي في الثالثة عشرة من عمره**

**وهو من أخبرتك بأنه يصغرك سنناً ****..**

**لم أعلق على هذا ****.. ****ثم أكلت قطعة من فطيرة التفاح فأعجبني الطعم**

**جداً تحدثت إلى خادمي بسعادة ****:**

**- ****إنها لذيذة يا ****... ****سيباستيان ****!**


	6. تمثيل

**]****تــــمثـــــيــــــــــــل ****[**

**رن جرس آخر حصة دراسية في ذلك اليوم ، نهضتُ مسرعة**

**و أخذتُ أرتبُ كتبي حتى أدخلها في الحقيبة ، كان علي أن لا**

**أتأخر عن موعدي مع نادي المسرح ، خرجت من غرفة الصف**

**ومشيتُ بسرعة في الممر حتى إستوقفني صوت يناديني بإسمي ****:**

**- ****ريــــــنا ****!**

**توقفتُ عن السير و إلتفتُ للخلف ، رأيت زميلتي شيوري تجري بسرعة لتلحق بي**

**توقفت لإلتقاط أنفاسها حين وصلت الى حيث أقف ثم إبتسمت**

**و قالت ****:**

**- ****لنذهب معاً **

**إبتسمت لها وسرتُ الى جانبها ****..**

**كانت شيوري في نفس صفي و مشتركة في نادي المسرح أيضاً**

**لقد سُرت كثيراً حين علمت أنني أشتركتُ فيه ،كانت لطيفة جداً ****..**

**على الرغم من أنني لا أعرفها حق المعرفة إلا انها تعاملني وكأنني**

**صديقتها منذ زمن بعيد ****.. ****نظرتُ إليها وهي تتحدث بسعادة عن **

**نشاطات المسرح ****.. ****كانت أقصر مني قليلاً ****.. ****تمتلك شعراً بنياً**

**تزينه تموجات ناعمة و تتقدد عيناها العسليتان بالحماسة دوماً ****..**

**- ****لماذا لا تحضرين سيباستيان للتدريبات ؟**

**نظرتُ إليها بحدة فتوقفت عن الكلام و إحمرت وجنتاها **

**أبعدتُ نظري عنها ثم قلت لها بإقتضاب****:**

**- ****لأنه مشغول ****...**

**لم يكن في الأمر شك ****.. ****شيوري معجبة بسيباستيان ، منذ**

**لحظة لقاءها به في طريق عودتنا من الجبل ، من طريقة **

**حديثها عنه و خجلها الدائم حين أذكره أمامها ****.. ****مسكينة**

**إنني أشفق عليها ****..**

**تحدثتُ بصوت مسموع ****:**

**- ****تباً لذلك الآكما ****!**

**سألتني شيوري بدهشة ****:**

**- ****ماذا قلتِ ؟**

**ضحكت بإرتباك و قلت لها أنني لم أقل شيئاً ، وعندها**

**وجدنا أنفسنا أمام مسرح المدرسة حيث يجتمع أعضاء النادي**

**دخلتُ و أنا أشعر بإنقباض خفيف ، لم أحب نادي المسرح كثيراً،**

**المشكلة ليست فيه بل لأنني لا اجيد التمثيل ، مالذي سيستفيده نادي**

**المسرح من عضوة مثلي ؟**

**أسندتُ ظهري إلى الجدار و رحت أتأمل المسرح الضخم ، كنت فوق الخشبة**

**و أنظر بإتجاه الكراسي الكثيرة الفارغة ، كيف سأمثل أمام جمهورٍ يجلس**

**فوق هذه الكراسي ؟ إرتجفت قليلاً ثم نقلتُ نظري إلى أعضاء النادي،**

**كنا عشرة أعضاء ، سبعة منا من الفتيات ، تأملتهن و انا اقول في**

**نفسي ****" ****لابد أن الفتيات مولعات بالتمثيل ****"**

**تقدم قائد النادي و صفق بيده فأصبحنا نلتف في دائرة من حوله ،**

**كان في سنة التخرج و يحب ممارسة سلطته علينا ،إلتفت ناحيتي**

**فجأة و قال لي بحنق ****:**

**- ****أخبري خادمك أن يتوقف عن إزعاجي بمكالماته و توصياته**

**الكثيرة ****! ****هل أنت طفلة حتى يقلق عليك بهذا الشكل ؟**

**إعتذرت له وانا أشعر بالإحراج الشديد ، لقد وضعني سيباستيان **

**في موقف لا أحسد عليه ****.. ****لابد أن القائد يحقدُ علي الآن ****.**

**طلب القائد من فتاة كانت تقف الى جانبه أن تسلمنا اوراق المسرحية**

**الجديدة التي سنتدرب عليها ، إستلمتُ أوراقي وسمعته يقول ****:**

**- ****مسرحيتنا القادمة هي رائعة شكسبير ****" ****روميو وجولييت ****"**

**شعرتُ حينها بمغص مؤلم في معدتي ****!**

**إقتربت شيوري مني وهمست لي بهدوء ****:**

**- ****إنه مغرم بشكسبير ****! ****قبل ان تنضمي للنادي قمنا بتمثيل مسرحية هاملت ****..**

**كان ذلك من سوء حظي ، لم أكن أحب مسرحيات شكسبير ، كلها تنتهي نهاية مأساوية**

**تجعلني أشعر بالكآبة ****.. ****تنهدتُ بضيق و قرأت أول جملة في نصي و عندها**

**كانت المفاجأة ****.. ****صحتُ في دهشة ****:**

**- ****لماذا ؟ لماذا مكتوب هنا أنني سأمثل دور روميو ****!**

**نظر القائد بإتجاهي و عيناه تشتغلان غيضاً قال لي وهو يصك أسنانه بعصبيه ****:**

**- ****وهل لديكِ مانع ؟**

**كنت سأصرخ عليه و أقول ****" ****ألم تجد شخصاً غيري لتعطيه هذا الدور ؟**

**ثم أنني فتاة ****! ****إختر أحد الفتية أيها المتعجرف ****.. "**

**ولكنني و لحسن الحظ تذكرت أشكال زملائي في النادي كان**

**أحدهم ضخمٌ جداً و مرعب و الآخر سمين بشكل يصعب وصفه**

**اما القائد فكان شكله لا يصلح إلا ليمثل دور عجوز متسلط ****..**

**تمتمت بإستسلام ****:**

**- ****لا مانع لدي أيها القائد ****...**

**ما زاد دهشتي أن شيوري حصلت على دور جولييت **

**يالها من فتاة محظوظة ****!**

**خرجت من المدرسة و أنا أجرُ أقدامي بصعوبة ، قابلني سيباستيان**

**بإبتسامته المعتادة و سحب الحقيبة الثقيلة مني ، ألقيت بجسدي**

**المتعب على كرسي السيارة و أغمضت عيني ، قدم إلي سيباستيان**

**زجاجة مياه معدنية باردة شربتها بلهفة **

**- ****شكراً لك هذا ما كنت في حاجته فعلاً ****..**

**- ****على الرحب والسعة ****.. ****تبدين لي مرهقة يا اوجو****-****تشان****. **

**أومأت له برأسي و حين أصبح خلف مقود القيادة تذمرتُ**

**قائلة ****:**

**- ****إنني كذلك يا سيباستيان ، كانت تدريبات مملة ****! ****و قد **

**قال لي القائد أنني ممثلة فاشلة ****.. ****أعلم ذلك ، أكان ينتظر مني**

**أن أشكره على ملاحظته الذكية ؟ ام على إختياره الموفق**

**للدور الذي أعطاه لي ****!**

**نظر إلي من خلال المرآة الأمامية للسيارة وقال**

**لي بهدوء ****:**

**- ****عليكِ أن لا تشغلي نفسك بكلامه ، انا واثق من أنك ستكونين ممثلة **

**رائعة إن تدربتِ بشكل صحيح ****..**

**- ****لن يجدي ذلك نفعاً ****..**

**تحدث بحماسة مشجعاً ****:**

**- ****لا بأس بالمحاولة ، سأبذل جهدي حتى تثبتي ان كلام**

**ذلك الفتى خاطىء ****.. ****أوجو****-****تشان، سأدربكِ بنفسي على التمثيل ****!**

**فتحت فمي دهشة ولم أدري ماذا أجيبه ****..**

**بعد أن تناولت طعام العشاء جاء سيباستيان الى **

**غرفتي و بدأ بدرس التمثيل الذي وعدني به ****..**

**لم أكن مقتنعة تماماً من قدرته على أن يعلمني شيئاً**

**لذا كنت أجلس صامتة و أنا أصغي لنصائحة دون إهتمام ****..**

**- ****عليك أن تشعري بالشخصية التي تمثلينها و كأنها جزء منكِ**

**اذا أردت أن يكون تمثيلك مقنعاً فقومي به بكل حواسك ****..**

**تثاءبت رغماً عني ، بينما أخذ يقرأ النص الخاص بي ثم قال ****:**

**- ****لنقم بذلك الآن ****...****هيا سأكون جولييت ****...**

**لم أستطع إخفاء ضحكتي ، احقاً سيمثل دور جولييت؟**

**صمتُ عندما رأيته يحدق بي بجديه ،أخذتُ النص منه**

**و بدأت بمراجعة الجمل **

**قال سيباستيان بصوت رقيق وهو يضمُ يديه معاً****:**

أوه ، روميو ، روميو ! لم أنتَ يا روميو ؟

تبرأ من والدك و ارفض إسمك ...

**وضعتُ يدي على فمي حتى أخفي ضحكتي ، لم أستطع**

**إحتمال ذلك ****! ****كان أبعد ما يكون عن دور جولييت ، أصغيت**

**له و أنا أشعر بالدموع تسيل من عيني من شدة الضحك ****..**

إتخذ إسماً آخر ..

ما الأسم .. بأي شيء أسميك ؟

اذا كُنت الوردة التي تفوح بالأريج..

**سكت أخيراً وراح ينظر إلي ، فهمتُ أن دوري قد حان**

**قلت ما احفظه من النص ****:**

**- ****سأتعهد بكلمكِ ****.. ****إدعيني حباً فقط و سوف أولد من جديد ****..**

**شعرتُ و كأنني جهاز تسجيل يكرر ما خزن عليه **

**تنهد سيباستيان بضيق وقال لي معاتباً ****:**

**- ****لن ينجح الأمر بهذه الطريقة ****.. ****عليكِ ان تكوني جادة يا اوجو****-****تشان**

**أنتي تكررين ما تحفظينه فقط ****! ****أشعري بالكلمات ،عندها فقط ****..****ستنجحين ****.**

**طأطأت رأسي وقلت بنبرة أسف ****:**

**- ****لقد بذلتَ جهدك ****.. ****لكن لا أظن ان الأمر سينجح ****..**

**- ****لا تستسلمي بهذه السرعة ****... ****ستنجحين في النهاية ****!**

**قال جملته تلك وكأنه واثق من قدرتي على التمثيل ، ثم سحبني**

**بحركة سريعة و أخذني إلى منتصف الغرفة ، جلسنا على الأرض متقابلين**

**و لم أمتلك الوقت الكافي لأعلق على تصرفه ، فوجئتُ به**

**يمسك بكلتا يديّ و يضعهما بين قبضته القوية ****.. ****قال لي آمراً ****:**

**- ****إفعلي مثلي فقط وستؤدين دور روميو بإتقان ****..**

**نظرتُ إليه في حيرة****.. ****كان يحدق بي و تفيض**

**مشاعر الحزن والشوق من عينيه، قال بصوت عذب **

**جعل نبضات قلبي تضطرب ****:**

ايعقل ان يكون هذا هو المشرق و جولييت هي الشمس ؟  
>اشرقى ايتها الشمس الجميله و اقتلي ذلك القمر الحسود الشاحب البالى الضعيف<br>انها سيدتى ,آه انها حبي  
>آه , انها تعرف انها حبي<br>انها لم تتكلم , لم تقل حرفا  
>و لكنى سأرد على كلام عينيها<p>

أحبكِ .. سأقول لها

**كانت يدايّ ترتجفان بشده ، لقد شعرتُ بما قاله و أحسست بكل حرف ،**

**كان أداءه واقعياً جداً لدرجة أن وجنتاي إحمرتا خجلاً**

**حررتُ يديّ من بين قبضته لأنني لم أرد أن يلاحظ إرتجافهما**

**لم أرَ في حياتي ممثلاً قادراً على إيصال كل تلك الأحاسيس ، لقد كان**

**قادرا على جعلي أحس أن تلك القصيدة كتبت لي ****..**

**قلت بتلعثم على الرغم من محاولاتي لجعل صوتي**

**يبدو طبيعياً ****:**

**- ****أنت ****.. ****بــارع ****.**

**رأيته يبتسم بمودة فإنتابني شعور غريب و كأن شيئاً**

**وخز قلبي ، أشحتُ بوجهي مبتعدة عنه و قلتُ بفتور ****:**

**- ****أنت من يجب أن يمثل هذا الدور وليس أنا ****!**

**سمعته يقهقه بهدوء ثم نهض وافقاً و أخرج ساعته**

**الفضية من جيبه و قال ****:**

**- ****لنواصل التدريب في الغد ، لا يجب أن تبقي مستيقظة **

**لوقت أطول ****.. ****حان موعد نومكِ أوجو****-****تشان****.**

**زفرتُ بضيق فقد شعرتُ حينها برغبة في إتقان الدور،**

**جعلني أداء سيباستيان الرائع أشعر بمدى فظاعة تمثيلي**

**سأثبت له في الغد أنني قادرة على تطبيق ما علمني إياه ****.**

**إمتدحني سيباستيان قائلاً ****:**

**- ****هذا رائع ****! ****أحسنتِ يا أوجو****-****تشان ****..**

**حككتُ رأسي بإحراج و قلت له ****:**

**- ****أحقاً تظن ذلك ؟**

**- ****لقد تمكنتِ من الأداء بطريقة طبيعية ، أنتِ منسجمة مع**

**الدور أكثر من السابق ، إسمحي لي أن أصفق إعجاباً بتطورك**

**السريع ****..**

**أسرعت بالقول ****:**

**- ****كُف عن المبالغة في إطرائي قد أصاب بالغرور ****..**

**مضى أسبوع كامل منذ بدأ تدريباتي برفقه سيباستيان ، عليّ**

**الإعتراف أنه معلم مذهل ، تعلمتُ منه كيف أستطيع الإندماج**

**مع الدور و أؤديه بكل حواسي ، بدأتُ أغير نظرتي السلبية في التمثيل**

**بفضله ، تدربت معه على كل مشاهدي في المسرحية وكان يمثل**

**جميع الأدوار الأخرى ****.. ****كان في تلك اللحظة يقتبس دور تيبلت**

**و قد جهز سيفين من الخشب لنتدرب على مشهد المعركة**

**بين روميو وتيبلت ****..**

**قلت له معترفة و أنا أتظاهر بصد هجمة من سيفه الخشبي ****:**

**- ****الأمر أسهل بكثير حين أتدرب معك ، فأنت تصبر على **

**الأخطاء التي اقع فيها و تصححها لي ، القائد يجعل**

**اي خطأ بسيط يصدر مني يبدو كذنب لا يغتفر ****!**

**ضحك سيباستيان وهو يتراجع برشاقة للخلف ليتجنب ضربات**

**سيفي ****..**

**- ****تخيلي فقط أنك تقومين بذلك معي ****...**

**تصادم السيفان مع بعضهما و أخذتُ أدفع سيفي بقوة حتى أسقط**

**سيفه من يده ، لكنه لم يتزحزح من مكانه ، زدتُ من قوتي وأمسكتٌ بالسيف بكلتا يديّ**

**كان الأمر أشبه بمحاولة لتحريك الجدار ، رفعت صوتي و قلت بإنزعاج ****:**

**- ****أعلم أنك قوي جداً لذا كُف عن التباهي ****!**

**إبتسم بمكر و أرخى قبضته على السيف فكدتُ أن أقع ، لكنه أمسك**

**بكتفي في الوقت المناسب و أبقاني متنصبة ، نظرتُ إليه وتمتمت محتجة ****:**

**- ****يفترض أن أربح أنا هذه المبازرة ****..**

**لم يهتم لما قلته بل سألني عوضاً عن ذلك ****:**

**- ****هل أخبرتِ والدك بموعد المسرحية ؟**

**عضضت شفتي بإرتباك ، تمنيت لو لم يذكرني سيباستيان بهذا**

**لم أكن أريد أن يحضر أبي ، سيكون الأمر محرجاً ، نظرتُ للأسفل**

**وقلت بضيق ****:**

**- ****سأفعل ذلك ****..**

**ثم إعترفت له بما يجول في خاطري بصدق ****:**

**- ****سأرتبك إن كان موجوداً ****! ****ليس هذا فقط بل سيربكني **

**وجود جمهور كبير ****..**

**أخفيتُ وجهي بكلتا يدي و إستدرت فأصبح ظهري مواجهاً**

**لسيباستيان **

**- ****لن أجرأ على إظهار وجهي للناس إن أفسدتُ الأمر ****..**

**سمعتُ صوت نزوله على الأرض فأبعدت يديّ عن وجهي**

**و ألقيتُ نظرة بإتجاهه ، كان يجثوا على ركبته خافضاً رأسه**

**بإحترام ****..**

**- ****سأكون إلى جانبك هناك يا أوجو****-****تشان ****..**

**رفع رأسه لينظر إليّ ثم أكمل ****:**

**- ****تجاهلي كل شيء وأعتبري أن ما تقومين به هو مجرد**

**تدريب ****- ****كما نتدرب هنا معاً – سيخفف هذا من توترك ****..**

**إبتسمتُ له بإمتنان **

**أخبرتُ أبي بموعد المسرحية فإعتذر عن القدوم لأنه لايستطيع**

**ترك عمله وأبدى اسفه الشديد لأنه سيفوت حدثاً مهماً ، لم**

**أحزن لذلك بل الحقيقة انني كنتُ أتمنى ان لا يشاهدني و أنا**

**أمثل ****.. ****إن حضور سيباستيان يكفيني ****..**

**عندما إعتليتُ خشبة المسرح ، أبهرني الضوء القوي**

**القادم من مصابيح الكشافات ، كان الأضواء ملونة**

**وتنير الجهة التي أقف فيها فقط ****.. ****شعرتُ أنني أسرتُ**

**في تلك الحزمة المتوهجة ، كان السكون يخيم على القاعة**

**بأكملها ****.. ****الجميع يترقب الدور الذي أمثله ، تنفستُ بعمق**

**و ألقيت نظرة سريعة بإتجاه الجمهور ، فرأيته هناك يجلس**

**في منتصف القاعة و يلوح لي مشجعاً ، كان ذلك كل ما إحتجتُ **

**إليه لأستعيد ثقتي بنفسي ، تجاهلتُ كل من كان يجلس حوله**

**على الكراسي وقمتُ بتأدية دوري ****.. ****لم يكنُ الأمر صعباً بالقدر**

**الذي تخيلته ****.. ****بمجرد أن تنطق اول جملة لك تخرج بقية الكلمات**

**بسلاسة ****.. ****كان الأمر ممتعاً جداً ، لقد تغلبتُ على توتري و أستطعت**

**المضي حتى نهاية العرض ****.**

**أجمل اللحظات هي لحظة تصفيق الجمهور عند نهاية**

**المسرحية ، تدرك حينها أنك قمتَ بدورك على أكمل وجه **

**وهي تلك اللحظة التي يتلاشى معها كل التعب و الجهد**

**الذي بذلته في التدريب و الإستعداد ****.. ****إنحنى جميع**

**أعضاء النادي بإتجاه الجمهور و أسدل الستار ****..**

**تنهدتُ بإرتياح و أنا أمد يديّ للأعلى ،**

**كنا نجتمع في الغرفة الخلفية للمسرح**

**قلتُ بشيء من الرضا عن النفس ****:**

**- ****يبدو أن الجميع أعجب بالمسرحية ****..**

**كان القائد يقفُ إلى جانبي وهو يرتدي ملابس**

**مركيشيو ، ألقى نظرة خاطفة بإتجاهي ثم قال وهو**

**يدير رأسه ****:**

**- ****عملٌ جــــيد يا رينا ****..**

**أتسعتَ إبتسامتي ، بدا و كأنه تكبد عناءً كبيراً ليعترف**

**لي بذلك ، المهم أنني أنتصرتُ عليه أخيراً ****.**

**سمعنا طرقاً خفيفاً على الباب ثم دخل سيباستيان وهو يدفع**

**عربة فضية صغيرة ****..**

**صحتُ بسرور و أنا أسير بإتجاهه ****:**

**- ****سيباستيان ****! ****ظننتُ أنك ستنتظرني في الخارج ****..**

**رد عليّ مبتسماً ****:**

**- ****فكرتُ بأن سيدتي قد ترغب بقليل من العصير المنعش**

**لا سيما بعد تمثيلها لفترة طويلة ****.. **

**سكت قليلاً ثم قال وهو ينظرُ بإتجاه بقية زملائي ****:**

**- ****آه ****..****الآنسات و السادة أيضاً ، سأكون في غاية السرور**

**إن أعجبكم مذاق العصير الذي اعددته بنفسي ****.**

**أتى الجميع الى حيثُ نقف ، بدأ سيباستيان بسكب العصير**

**البارد في الأكواب الزجاجية المزخرفة و قدمها إليهم**

**سلمني الكوب و قال متأملاً ****:**

**- ****تبدين ظريفة في هذا الزي يا أوجو****-****تشان ****.**

**شعرتُ بالدماء تصعدُ إلى وجنتي ، كان ما أرتديه هو قميص**

**ذا أكمام واسعة و ياقه عالية مزركشة بالإضافة الى سروال **

**ضيق لا يمكنني التحرك فيه بسهولة ، لقد بذلتُ جهدي لأبدو**

**كالفتيان و لم يعجبني ما ظهرتُ به أبداً ****..**

**قلت له بتجهم ****:**

**- ****لا تقل ذلك ، أكره أن ابدو هكذا ****..**

**إبتسم إبتسامة إعتذار ثم ساعدني على إزالة دبابيس الشعر**

**الكثيرة التي إستعنتُ بها لأجعل شعري يبدو قصيراً ****...**

**تقدمت شيوري منا وهي تبتسم بسعادة ، كانت بعكسي **

**ترتدي ثياباً جعلتها تبدو جميلة جداً ، كان ثوبها الزهري**

**بسيطاً ولكنه يتلائم مع تموجات شعرها المنسدل ****.**

**قلتُ لها مادحة ****:**

**- ****لقد أديتِ دور جولييت بمهارة ****!**

**ردتَ بإمتنان ****:**

**- ****شكراً لك و أنتِ أيضاً أتقنتِ دورك ، الجميع**

**سعيد لأنكِ إنظممتِ إلينا ****.**

**ثم حولتَ نظرها إلى سيباستيان الواقف خلفي **

**كانت وجنتاها متوردان حين تحدثت إليه ****:**

**- ****و شكراً لك يا سيد سيباستيان ، كانت بادرة لطيفة منك****.**

**- ****على الرحب و السعة يا آنسة ****.**

**إلتفتَ فجأة للخلف و كأنه سمع صوت خطوات تقترب**

**من غرفة النادي ****.. ****إستدار بهدوء و فتح الباب ليطل منه**

**عامل توصيل يحمل بيده باقة أزهار بيضاء نقية ، سلمها **

**إلى سيباستيان و أخذ منه أجره ثم أنصرف ****.**

**قدم سيباستيان الباقة إلي و هو ينحني قليلاً ثم قال ****:**

**- ****لم يتسنى لي إبداء رأيي في تمثيلكِ بعد ، أسمحي لي أن**

**أنحني إعجاباً بما قمتِ به من عمل رائع ****.. ****لقد تفوقتِ اليوم**

**على نفسكِ يا أوجو****-****تشان **

**شعرتُ بإن كل من في الغرفة يحدق بإتجاهنا ، إحمر وجهي خجلاً**

**لماذا يبالغ في إطرائي ؟ ألم يكن من الأفضل أن يخبرني بذلك حين**

**نكون بمفردنا ، لا حاجة لأن يعلم الجميع برأيه المحرج ، وودتُ لو**

**كان بوسعي ان أهرب في تلك اللحظة ****.**

**قلت بسرعة في محاولة مني لأبدد شعوري بالإحراج ****:**

**- ****الجميع قام بعمل مذهل ، الأفضل ان تقدم الزهور للنادي**

**إنها من حق الجميع ****..**

**لمحتُ وجه شيوري ، بدت وكأنها أصيبت بخيبة أمل ****..**

**مستحيل ****! ****أتظنُ أن سيباستيان ****... ****؟**

**علي أن أفهمها أن الأمر مختلف عما تظن ، أسرعتُ**

**بدفع سيباستيان خارجاً و قلت له و أنا لا أزال أشعر ببعض**

**الخجل ****:**

**- ****أنتظرني في السيارة ، سآتي بعد أن أبدل ملابسي ****..**

**رمش بتعجب وهو ينظر إليّ لكنه إنصاع لأوامري و غادر**

**المكان ****.. ****أسندتُ ظهري للباب بعد أن أغلقته و نظرتُ**

**إلى شيوري مجدداً ، نظرتُ إلى يديها المتشابكتين حول**

**كوب العصير ، كانت تبدو غارقة في أفكارها ****..**

**مالذي يجب علي أن أفعله الآن ****..**

**تنهدتُ وقلت بصوت مسموع عن قصد ****:**

**- ****لا أعرف متى سيكفُ سيباستيان عن تصرفاته**

**تلك ، أظنه يستمتعُ برؤيتي محرجة ****!**

**رفعت شيوري عينيها ببطىء وقالت وهي تبتسم بشحوب ****:**

**- ****لأنه يهتم بكِ ****... ****بصدق ****.**

**إتسعت عيناي حين سمعتُ الأسى في صوتها هززتُ رأسي**

**نافية و قلت ****:**

**- ****الأمر مختلف تماماً ، هو لا يفكر إلا في الأجرة التي يتقاضاها**

**إنه يظنُ أنني سأرفع مرتبه إن هو تصرف بتلك الطريقة المبتذلة ****..**

**منذ متى أصبحتُ بارعة في إخلاق الأمور ؟**

**بدت علامات الإرتياح واضحة على ملامح شيوري و قد أراحني**

**ذلك كثيراً ، لقد إزداد شعوري بالأسف على حالها ، لن تستطيع**

**التقدم في الأمر أكثر، فسيباستيان مجرد آكما في نهاية المطاف **

**وما يجعله يعيش في عالمنا هو رغبته في الحصول على روح**

**من يعمل لصالحه ، لا أظن أن هناك مكاناً للحب في قلبه ، تفكيري**

**في ذلك جعلني ادرك حقيقة مهمة ، سيباستيان يعتبر أنني أهم شخص**

**لديه و يعدني السبب الوحيد الذي يحيى لأجله ، لكن ذلك ليس نابعاً**

**من إهتمام حقيقي يكنه لي ، كل ذلك مجرد إدعاء ، إنه يؤدي**

**دوره على أكمل وجه ، الدور الذي يلزمه العقد بأن يتقمصه ****.**

**يصعب عليّ إقناع نفسي بهذا ولكن**

**كل يقوم به لأجلي هو مجردُ ****... ****تمثيل ****.**


	7. ثروة

**] ****ثـــــــــــــــروة ****[**

**تركتُ القلم يسقط من يدي ثم راقبته وهو يتدحرج فوق **

**دفتر الحساب نزولاً الى سطح الطاولة الأملس ، تنهدتُ**

**بضيق حين رأيته يهوي نحو الأسفل ، لم أرد النهوض **

**لأحضره بل مددتُ قدمي بكل كسل لأسحبه من تحت الطاولة **

**لامستٌ شيئاً زغباً ناعماً بأطراف أصابعي فإنزلتُ**

**رأسي على الفور لأجد قطتي شيرو تلهو بقلمي****..**

**إبتسمتُ و أنا أحملها بكلتا يدي و أبتعد عن الطاولة ،**

**كنتُ أقوم بحل فرض مدرسي ، أكره أن أضطر لفعل ذلك**

**في يوم عطلتي الأسبوعية ، لم أنتهي بعد منه ولكنني**

**قمتُ بحل معظم المسائل الحسابية ، لا بأس إذن بتأجيل البقية ****..**

**عبثت أصابعي بجهاز تشغيل الموسيقى الموجود**

**على مقربة من سريري ، إخترتُ أغنية هادئة لأحدى**

**الفرق المفضلة لدي ، رفعتُ الصوت قليلاً ثم أستلقيتُ**

**على السرير، أصغيتُ بإنتباه للإيقاع الجميل و يدي**

**تداعب شعر شيرو المستلقية بجانبي ، وقعت عيني على **

**ساعة الجدار ، كانت تشير إلى الثانية والربع ظهراً ، قبل ساعة**

**غادر سيباستيان الى المركز التجاري ليشتري بعض المستلزمات**

**الضرورية ، ثم غادر والدي ليصحب زبوناً لمعاينة أحد البيوت**

**المعروضة للبيع و أخبرني أنه سيتناول غداءه خارجاً ****.**

**تركتُ غرفتي ونزلتُ الى غرفة المعيشة فقد داهمتني موجة**

**مفاجأة من الملل ، لم أستفد كثيراً من تغير مكاني لكنني**

**قضيتُ بعض الوقت في تصفح الصحيفة و شد إنتباهي **

**إعلان عن فيلم كنتُ أترقبه ****..**

**سمعتُ صوت محرك سيارة في الخارج ، نهضتُ مسرعة**

**و نظرتُ من خلال النافذه الكبيرة في غرفة المعيشة **

**كان سيباستيان و قد عاد كما توقعتُ تماماً ، ولكن ما أدهشني**

**هو وجود عمال شركة توصيل برفقته ، كانوا يتعاونون**

**على إدخال شيء ما إلى داخل المنزل ، إرتديتُ حذائي**

**و خرجتُ مسرعة لأستطلع الأمر ، إبتسم سيباستيان فور**

**رؤيتي وقال ****:**

**- ****أرجوا ان لا تكون الضجة قد أزعجتكِ ****..**

**أجبته بالنفي ثم سألته بفضول ****:**

**- ****مالذي يفعلونه هنا يا سيباستيان ؟**

**نظر بإتجاه العمال وأخبرني بسرور ****:**

**- ****طلبتُ منهم إيصال قطع الأثاث الذي سنستخدمه**

**في الحديقة ****.**

**تمكنتُ الآن من رؤية ما كانوا يحملونه ، إثنان منهم**

**يحملون طاولة خشبية أنيقة نحتت عليها رسومات لبراعم متفتحه**

**و البقية يحملون الكراسي ، صفق سيباستيان بيده ليشد إنتباههم**

**ثم قال لهم آمراً ****:**

**- ****ضعوا الطاولة في هذا المكان ****..**

**نفذ العمال ما طلبه منهم و أنزلوا الطاولة على الأرض **

**وصفوا الكراسي الأربعة حولها في نظام ****.**

**إنحنى سيباستيان وهمس في إذني ****:**

**- ****عن إذنكِ للحظات يا أوجو****-****تشان ****.**

**ثم رافق العمال الى الخارج ، أدرتُ وجهي و تأملتُ**

**التغيير الذي أحدثه إحضار الطاولة الفخمة إلى حديقتنا،**

**لدينا حديقة جميلة و لكنها مهملة منذ زمن ، تولى**

**سيباستيان العناية بها وتمكن من إعادة رونقها و الآن**

**إستطاع إضفاء المزيد من الكمال بإحضاره لقطع الأثاث ****.**

**سمعتُ صوته محدثاً ****:**

**- ****هل أعجبتكِ ؟**

**نظرتُ إليه و أومأت برأسي موافقه ثم تمتمت بخفوت ****:**

**- ****تبدو لي باهضة الثمن ****..**

**رفع يدي بأطراف أصابعه و سحبني نحو الطاولة بهدوء**

**قال و هو يدفع الكرسي خلفي ****:**

**- ****الطاولة مصنوعة من خشب الصنوبر و هي منحوتة ٌ**

**يدوياً أما الكراسي الفاخرة فهي وثيرة و مريحة ****..**

**كان محقاً تماماً ، شعرتُ بذلك فور جلوسي عليها**

**سمعته يكمل حديثه ****:**

**- ****سيكون تناول شاي ما بعد الظهيرة رائعاً**

**في الحديقة أليس كذلك أوجو****-****تشان ؟**

**نظرتُ إليه و قد أصبح يقف أمامي ، قلتُ مبتسمة**

**نصف إبتسامة ****:**

**- ****بلى ****.. ****ولكن ****..**

**سألني وهو يبتسم رداً على إبتسامتي ****:**

**- ****أيمكن أن إختياري لهذا التصميم لم يعجبكِ ؟**

**أسرعت بالرد عليه ****:**

**- ****كلا إنه رائع ، الحقيقة أنه في غاية الجمال ولكن لم تكن**

**مضطراً لدفع تكاليف شيء باهض كهذا ****..**

**جلس على ركبته و هو يضع أحدى يديه على صدره بإحترام **

**أغمض عينيه و قال لي بإصرار ****:**

**- ****إنني لا أملكُ شيئاً يخصني فكل ما لدي هو من حق**

**سيدتي ، أرجوكِ دعيني أقوم بما أراه مناسباً لتوفير سبل**

**الرفاهية لكِ ****..**

**قلت بإمتنان ****:**

**- ****سيباستيان ****...**

**نهض مجدداً ثم قال وقد عاد الى سمته المبتهج ****:**

**- ****سأعد لكِ الشاي في الحال ، يجب أن لا نفوت فرصة**

**تجريب ****الأثاثِ**** الجديد ****..**

**ثم دلف إلى داخل المنزل و تركني جالسة فوق الكرسي المريح **

**أحدق بشرود للسماء الزرقاء الصافية ****.**

**إن سيباستيان يمتلك ثروة طائلة ، ولا أبالغ أبداً ان وصفته**

**بالخادم الثري ، لقد اشترى سيارة فخمة ليقلني بها و إستبدل**

**الكثير من الأشياء في منزلنا بأخرى جديدة مترفة و هاهو الآن**

**يأتي بأثاثٍ**** فخم ليتمكن من تقديم الشاي لي في الهواء الطلق****..**

**سألته مرة عن سر ثروته فأخبرني أنه طوال فترة عمله**

**لصالح البشر كانوا يقدمون له المال والمكافآت المجزية **

**ليس لأنه يطلب ذلك بل لأنهم فاحشوا الثراء و يحبون**

**التباهي و تناسوا انه لا يهتم للمال بقدر إهتمامه بما سيقدمونه**

**له في النهاية ، وهكذا أصبح المال يتراكم لديه على مر السنين**

**قال لي أن هذه هي المرة الأولى التي يستخدم فيها ما يدخره**

**وقد شعرتُ بالحرج فأنا أول شخص لا يعطيه المال**

**بل الحقيقة انه هو من يصرف ماله لإسعادي ، سألته عن**

**المكان الذي يخبأ فيه ثروته فأدهشني جوابه كثيراً ، قال**

**لي انه يمتلك حساباً في المصرف و بطاقة إئتمان **

**ووعدني بأخذي يوماً الى هناك لأرى رصيده بنفسي ****..**

**حقاً ان ذلك الآكما عصري أكثر مني ، انا التي لم**

**تمتلك في حياتها رصيدا في البنك ****!**


	8. دموع

**]****دمـــــــــــــــــوع ****[**

**تأملتُ الكوب في يدي ثم تحسستُ الزخارف البارزة التي تزينه،**

**إستنشقتُ رائحة الشاي الأسود العطرية حين قربته من فمي ،**

**كنتُ أحدق بإتجاه حديقة منزلنا الصغيرة ، الى الشجيرات الخضراء و**

**شتلات الزهور المزروعة حديثاً ، كم سيكون المنظر رائعاً حين تتفتح،**

**هبت نسمة لطيفة حركت خصلات شعري و جعلتني أسرح في تأملاتي بعيداً****.**

**إنتشلني سيباستيان من غفوتي ليقدم لي طبقاً من الكعك، مددتُ**

**يدي ببطىء لآخذه بينما كان يعرفني بنوعه قائلاً ****:**

**- ****أعددتُ اليوم كعكة التوت البري مع صلصة الشوكولاته الساخنه ****.**

**- ****تبدو شهية ****..**

**ساد الصمت لبعض الوقت ، ثم إلتمعت إبتسامة سيباستيان**

**وهو يسألني ****:**

**- ****كيف وجدتِ تناول الشاي هنا اوجو****-****تشان ؟**

**نظرتُ إليه ثم قلت شاردة الذهن ****:**

**- ****أشعر بأنني عدتُ للعصور القديمة ****..**

**رفع سيباستيان إحدى حاجبيه في تساؤل ، فأوضحت**

**له قائلة ****:**

**- ****أعني تلك الحقبة التي تشرب فيها السيدات النبيلات الشاي**

**وسط حديقة القصر بينما يقف كبير الخدم على مقربة منهن**

**كما تفعل الآن ، يجب ان تعرف انني مولعة بقرآءة الروايات **

**الاوروبية التي تصور الحياة في العصر الفيكتوري الساحر ****..**

**إبتسم سيباستيان بعذوبة وقال لي ****:**

**- ****و هل ****"****الليدي****" ****راضية عن كبير الخدم الآن ؟**

**رمشتُ عدة مرات قبل ان أفهم أنه كان يقصدني بكلامه،**

**أجبتُ بإستمتاع لانه منحني ذلك اللقب ****:**

**- ****أجـــل ****...**

**تذكرتُ فجأة الإعلان الذي قرأته في الصحيفة ، إبتسمتُ بسعادة**

**و إستدرتُ بكامل جسدي ناحية سيباستيان ، قلتُ له والحماسة **

**واضحة في نبرتي ****:**

**- ****أيمكنك مرافقتي اليوم الى السينما ؟**

**نظر إليّ وعلى وجهه اندهاش طفيف ، إنتصبت وافقة فوق الكرسي**

**حتى اتمكن من مجاراة طوله ، تصرفٌ أخرق تماماً**

**لا يليق بمن دعاها بـ****" ****ليدي****" ****قبل قليل ****..**

**أصبحتُ الآن بمستوى طوله تقريباً و استطيع النظر إليه مباشرة دون**

**ان ارفع عنقي ، أكملتُ ما أردت اخباره به ****:**

**- ****سيعرض اليوم فيلم تدور احداثه في القرن التاسع عشر،**

**إكتسب هذا النوع من الأفلام شعبية كبيرة مؤخراً ****...**

**حدقتُ به بعينين راجيتين و قلت ****:**

**- ****هل سترافقني ؟**

**أغمض سيباستيان عينيه و قال موافقاً ****:**

**- ****سأرافقكِ الى اي مكان تريدينه ****..**

**صحت في سرور ****:**

**- ****هذا رائع ****! **

**ثم قفزت من فوق الكرسي و سيباستيان ينظر اليّ في ذعر خشية**

**ان اقع ، لكنني هبطتُ بسلام و هرولتُ بإتجاه مدخل البيت بنشاط **

**- ****أمهلني بعض الوقت حتى اغير ملابسي ****..**

**خاطبني متسائلاً ****:**

**- ****ماذا عن الغداء ؟**

**- ****لا رغبة لي ، و ابي سيتناول غداءه خارجاً ****.**

**إلتفتُ ناحيته قبل ان أعبر الباب وقلت بحزم ****:**

**- ****سأدفع أنا ثمن التذاكر فلا تجادلني في ذلك ****..**

**رد علي طائعاً ****:**

**- ****كما تأمرين أوجو****-****تشان****..**

**بعثرت ملابسي في كل أرجاء الغرفة و أخذت أفتش في خزانتي**

**بين أكوام الملابس المكدسة عن شيء ملائم لأرتديه**

**لا أغادر المنزل كثيراً لذا فإن زي المدرسة هو ما ألبسه معظم الوقت**

**حين اكون في الخارج ، نظرتُ بشيء من الندم الى**

**الفوضى العارمة التي سببها بحثي الفوضوي ، سيضطر**

**سيباستيان لترتيب كل هذا ، بعد تفكير طويل إستقر رأيي**

**على ثوب معين ، لبسته بسرعة و تفحصتُ إنعكاسي في**

**المرآة القريبة ، لا اذكر المرة الأخيرة التي إرتديته فيها**

**من الجيد ان مقاسي لم يتغير ، إبتسمت بقناعة**

**وانا احدق بالثوب ذا الزرقة الفاتحة و التصميم البسيط ****.**

**إخترته لسبب محدد وهو ان أكمامه تغطي الجزء العلوي من ذراعي **

**هكذا لن يكون الوشم ظاهراً ، أتذكر كلمات سيباستيان **

**بدقة ، لقد أخبرني ان ما بيننا يجب ان يظل سراً مهما**

**حدث ، أمسكتُ بحقيبة يدي الصغيرة و غادرت متوجهة**

**الى السيارة حيث وجدته بإنتظاري ****.**

**سرتُ إلى جانب سيباستيان في طريقنا الى مدخل**

**دار السينما الضخم ، كنتُ استرقُ النظر اليه بين الفينة والاخرى **

**كان متأنقاً جداً بمعطفه الاسود الطويل لم أكن أستطيع انكار انه**

**بدا وسيماً للغاية وجعلني متوترة وانا امشي بالقرب منه ، من**

**يراه الآن لا يخمن ابداً انه خادم ، فهو يسير بثقة وثبات كسيد محترم ****.**

**إستحوذ الفلم على جُل اهتمامي و انساني الغيض الذي**

**شعرتُ به حين خطف سيباستيان انظار جميع الفتيات **

**اللاتي مشينا بمحاذاتهن في طريقنا الى داخل القاعة**

**وحتى عندما جلستُ بالقرب منه سمعتُ اصوات الهمهمات**

**الخافته تتحدث عنه بإعجاب ، شعرتُ أن أعينهم ترمقني **

**بإزدراء و تتسائل عن كيفية وجود فتاة عادية مثلي**

**مع شخص اقل ما يقال عنه انه يتصف بالكمال****..**

**نسيتُ كل ذلك وانا اتابع الفلم الذي يركز على حياة**

**ابناء الطبقة الارستقراطية وما تحويه من رفاهية وبذخ،**

**مرت مدة الفيلم كحلم جميل اخذني بعيداً جداً ****..****الى تلك الأزمنة الموغلة في القدم ****...**

**خرجتُ من القاعة بعد إنتهاء العرض وانا اشعر بالبهجة**

**غربت الشمس للتو و بدأت الظلمة بالإنتشار ، ركضت**

**بإتجاه الساحة الواسعة امام مبنى السينما و سيباستيان **

**يتبعني بهدوء ****.. ****يوجد بمنتصف الساحة نافورة دائرية ،**

**تنحدر المياه من قمتها مروراً بتمثال لفارس يمتطي حصاناً**

**من البرونز ، تجمعت بعض الحمائم على مقربة من**

**النافورة ثم أفزعتها بصوت خطواتي فطارت تاركة وراءها **

**ريشات بيضاء تتوهج في ضوء مصابيح الإنارة ****.**

**جلستُ على حافة النافورة و مددت ساقي ، أمسيتُ ادندن **

**الأغنية المصاحبة للفيلم بخفوت ، وصل سيباستيان اخيراً و**

**لاحظ السعادة التي غمرتني فسألني قائلاً ****:**

**- ****هل يعجبكِ الفيلم الى هذا الحد ؟**

**نظرتُ إليه بعينين تتوهجان بسرور و قلت له مؤكدة ****:**

**- ****بالتأكيد ****! ****إنه رائع بالفعل ، تلك القصور و الحفلات الراقصة**

**و الأثواب ذات التصاميم الآسرة ، التفكير بكل هذا يجعلني اتمنى**

**لو انني ولدتُ في ذلك العصر ****!**

**جلس سيباستيان بالقرب مني و لم يعلق على أحلامي السخيفة **

**نظرتُ إليه و سألته بتأمل ****:**

**- ****أنت عشت في القرن التاسع عشر أليس كذلك ؟**

**أخبرني كيف كانت الحياة حينها ؟**

**صمت لبرهة و هو يحدق بي ثم قال و قد أحسستُ بالمرارة **

**في صوته ****:**

**- ****بلى ، لكن لا اظن ان سيدتي ستحبُ ما سأخبرها به ****..**

**شجعته قائلة ****:**

**- ****هيا أريد ان أعرف لا تتردد في إخباري ****..**

**نظر الى عيني مباشرة و قال بجدية ****:**

**- ****انا آسف يا اوجو****-****تشان ولكن الآمر مختلف تماما عما تصوره**

**الأفلام ، كانت فترة من أسوأ الفترات التي مرت بها انكلترا ، كانت**

**البلاد تعيش فساداً حقيقاً ، و كان التمييز الطبقي مسيطراً فالنبلاء وحدهم**

**من ينعمون بالعيش الكريم اما بقية الشعب فيعانون من الفقر والمرض ****..**

**أطلقت آهة تعجب ، لم أتخيل ذلك مطلقاً ، اصغيتُ له بإهتمام أكبر**

**- ****صحيح ان الحفلات تقام للنبلاء و انهم يعيشون في رغد**

**كما رأيتهم ولكن ذلك لم يمنع الجشع من التسلل الى نفوسهم**

**كانوا يقتلون بعضهم للحصول على الثروة والمركز ، حقاً**

**ان البشر مخلوقات مثيرة للإهتمام ولا حدود للطمع الذي يسكنهم **

**ويعمي بصائرهم ****.. **

**بلعتُ ريقي و أنا اشعر بالإهانة ، إن لديه انطباعاً سيئاً للغاية**

**عن البشر ، سألته في محاولة مني لتغير مجرى الحديث ****:**

**- ****ماذا عنك ؟ كيف كانت حياتك ؟**

**إستمر في النظر بإتجاهي ولكن عيناه تسرحان بعيداً في الافق**

**لابد انه يحاول التذكر ، أجابني بعد برهة قصيرة ****:**

**- ****كنت أشغل منصب كبير الخدم في قصر إيرل لم يتجاوز**

**الثالثة عشرة من العمر ، فقد والديه في جريمة قتل**

**بشعة وقد عقد إتفاقه معي لإنتقم له ممن تسبب في مقتلهم ،**

**كانت حياتي أصعب بكثير مما هي عليه الآن إذ انني كنت مسؤولا**

**عن القصر بأكمله و الإهتمام بسيدي الصغير ، حتى انني **

**ساعدته في إدارة الشركة التي ورثها عن والده ، هذا الى جانب المهمات**

**التي تسديها الملكة إليه ****..**

**قلتُ بإندهاش ****:**

**- ****الملكة ؟**

**- ****نعم ، فقد كان بمثابة اليد الخفية التي تنفذ أوامر**

**الملكة ، هي لا تستطيع القيام بالمهمات المشبوهة**

**التي قد تسيء الى صورتها كالشخص الأرفع قدراً**

**في أنكلترا ، لذا كانت توكل أشخاصاً يبدون للعامة **

**وكأنهم يعلمون لحسابهم الخاص ولكن الحقيقة أن**

**كل ما يقومون به يكون بأمرها و يصبُ في مصلحتها ****..**

**- ****ولكن ألم يكن سيدك مجرد طفل حينها ؟ كيف أمكنها**

**أن تجعله يتحمل عبأً شاقاً كهذا ؟**

**قال بشيء من الفخر ****:**

**- ****لم يكن الأمر شاقاً بفضل مساعدتي البسيطة له ****.**

**فهمت من نبرته أنه كان يتولى القيام بكل شي ، قلت **

**و أنا لا أزال غير مقتنعة ****:**

**- ****لكنه طفل ****..**

**أجابني ببرود ****:**

**- ****إنه آخر أفراد عائلته التي توارثت مهمة خدمة الملكة جيلاً بعد جيل**

**إنهم يعدون ذلك شرفاً لهم ، لم يكن طفلاً عادياً**

**لقد حكمت عليه الظروف بأن يجعل من نفسه رجلاً**

**في سن صغيرة ، الأمر يبدو غير عادل من وجهة نظرك**

**و لكنكِ لو ****...**

**همس بصوت منخفض إلى حد جعلني أتسائل إن كان يتحدث**

**مع نفسه****:**

**- ****لو عشتِ ظروفه لفهمتِ لماذا قبــِلَ بأن يكون كذلك****..**

**وضعت يدي على ذقني وفكرت بكلامه ثم سألته بسذاجة ****:**

**- ****ماهي طبيعة مهماتكم ؟**

**- ****كان الأمر****- ****ببساطة****- ****هو التخلص من كل ما يسبب القلق للملكة أو**

**يضر بمصلحة البلاد ****..**

**تردد قليلاً ثم قال بصوت أخافني على نحو غريب ****:**

**- ****كنا نحقق في الجرائم ، نبحث عن القتلة والمتمردين و نسلمهم للعدالة ، **

**أو نقضي عليهم إن إحتاج الامر ، نقتل من وجوده يضر بمصالحنا ****..**

**إنكمشت اصابعي على ثوبي بتوتر ثم سألته ****:**

**- ****هل كنت راضياً عما تقوم به من ****... ****من مهمات ؟**

**إبتسم بخبث ورأيت توهج عينيه الحمراوين ****:**

**- ****أنا انفذ اي شيء يطلبه سيدي حتى لو كنتُ غير راضٍ عنه ، حتى لو**

**كنت متأكداً من أنه أمر خاطىء ****..**

**قلتُ بخفوت ****:**

**- ****هذا فظيع ****..**

**أكمل سيباستيان ولم يلاحظ إرتجاف صوتي **

**- ****إنني أتوق لتنفيذ رغباتكِ أنتِ، إن هذا كل ما يشغلني حالياً،**

**أتسائل إن ****...**

**سكت فجأة وهو ينظر الي ، ظهرت علامات القلق على وجهه**

**و إتسعت عيناه دهشة ً **

**- ****اوجو****-****تشان ****! ****هل انتِ بخير ؟**

**حدقت به بإستغراب فأكمل قائلاً ****:**

**- ****أنتِ تبكين ****!**

**نظرتُ بإتجاه صفحة المياه في النافورة فرأيتُ إنعكاس وجهي**

**كانت الدموع تنزل من عيني دون أن أحس بها ، لامست خدي**

**بأطراف أصابعي ، كيف أذرف دموعاً ساخنة دون أن ألحظ ذلك ؟**

**أخرج سيباستيان منديلاً من جيبه و مسح دموعي بلطف ثم **

**قال معتذراً كمن يشعر بالذنب ****:**

**- ****آسف حقاً يا اوجو****-****تشان ،ما كان عليّ إخبارك بتلك الأمور ****..**

**هززت رأسي معارضة وقلت بثباتٍ مصطنع****:**

**- ****أنا التي طلبتُ منك أن تخبرني ****.**

**أنزلتُ رأسي غير راغبة في مواجهة نظراته القلقة ، شعرتُ**

**ببعض الندم لأنني أظهرت نفسي ضعيفة أمامه ****.**

**سألني بحذر ****:**

**- ****هل أنتِ خائفة ؟**

**إنه شديد الملاحظة و يستطيع دوماً تخمين ما أشعر به بدقة **

**أعترفتُ بصراحة ****:**

**- ****نعم ، بعض الشيء ****..**

**قال محاولاَ طمأنتي ****:**

**- ****أرجوكِ لا تخافي مني يا أوجو****-****تشان ، أنا لن أقدم على إيذائك ****.**

**عارضته بإنفعال ****:**

**- ****أنا لست خائفة منك ****! ****إنني خائفة لأنني ****..**

**.**

**نظرتُ إليه كانت دقات قلبي سريعة متلاحقة تعبر عن توتري **

**أكملت بتجهم ****:**

**- ****لم أكن أعي حقاً مقدار قوتك و مقدار السلطة التي يتمتع بها**

**من تعمل لصالحه ، بكلمة واحدة يمكنهم تحويلك من خادم**

**لطيف لا يهمه سوى إسعاد سيده إلى قاتل لا يعرف الرحمة ****..**

**تنفست بصعوبة و قلت بشيء من ****الأسى****:**

**- ****ماذا لو أسأت إستغلال قوتك ؟ لا أريد أن يحدث ذلك ،**

**لا أريد أن أراك تقوم بمثل تلك الأمور أمامي أو بأمر مني ****..**

**أدهشني حين إبتسم بمكر ، ردود أفعاله دائماًً غير متوقعة وتتركني**

**في حيرة من أمري ، كان ينظر إليّ و عيناه تلتمعان بنشوة غامضة **

**جلستُ هادئة أبادله النظرات الحائرة ،أفكاري مشوشة **

**و يداّي مكورتان في حضني ****..**

**همس بهدوء ****:**

**- ****هذا أمر ممتع ****..**

**جعلتني نبرته أرمش بتعجب **

**رسم إبتسامة ساحرة على شفتيه و أكمل ****:**

**- ****كم أنتِ ظريفة يا أوجو****-****تشان ، يعجبني تمسككِ**

**بما تظنينه صحيحاً ****..**

**رفعت إحدى حاجبي وقلت ****:**

**- ****وما الخطأ فيما قلته ؟**

**- ****يمكنك ان تــُسخري تلك القوة لمصلحتك ، ان إنتِ عرفتِ**

**الطريقة الصحيحة للإستفادة منها ****..**

**توهجت عيناه الحمراوان مجدداً ، إقترب و همس**

**في إذني بنبرة جادة****:**

**- ****أنتِ لم تري الجانب المظلم لهذا العالم بعد ، هناك أمور **

**نضطر لإستخدام القوة في مواجهتها ، ليس لأننا سيئين **

**بل لأننا نحتاج للدفاع عن أنفسنا أوعن ما نعده غالياً **

**لا تزالين صغيرة جداً يا اوجو****-****تشان وستتعلمين مع **

**مرور الوقت أن هناك قرارات يتوجب عليكِ اتخاذها**

**و ستدركين ايضاً ان بإمكانكِ الأستفادة من الآكما **

**الذي يتوق لتنفيذ اوامرك ****... **

**مددت ُ يدي بتلقائية و شددت قبضتي حول ذراعي ،**

**كان وشم العقد تحت اصابعي مباشرة ، لم أقتنع بكلام**

**سيباستيان تماماً ، لا أزال مصرة على رأيي ، لن أطلب منه**

**القيام بشيء اعده خاطئاً ، لم أفهم مالذي يرمي إليه ،**

**فقد بدا كلامه مبهماً و يصعب فهمه ****..**

**نهض وافقاً بخفة ثم مد يده بإتجاهي ليساعدني على النهوض **

**تأملتُ يده لبرهة ثم مددت له يداً مترددة ، جذبني بقوة فإنتصبت**

**واقفة بالقرب منه ، لكنه لم يحرر يدي من قبضته ، حاولت سحبها**

**فشّد من إحكام أصابعه ورفض تحريري ،عبست قليلاً ثم رفعت عيني **

**نحوه بتسائل ، أدهشتني إبتسامته الودودة ، تحدث إليّ بتعاطف ****:**

**- ****هدأي من روعك يا أوجو****-****تشان ****.. ****إن يدك ترتجف ****.**

**تباً لقد لاحظ ذلك ****! ****أحمر وجهي على الرغم مني و أشحت**

**بنظري بعيداً ، وصل اليّ صوت ضحكه الخافت ثم سحبني**

**بهدوء لأمشي الى جانبه ، لقد عاد الآن ليتصرف كالخادم**

**المطيع ، تذهلني قدرته على تغير مزاجه وتصرفاته كيفما أراد **

**سألني بلطف قائلاً ****:**

**- ****هل هناك شيء ترغب اوجو****-****تشان بفعله قبل العودة الى البيت ؟**

**كيف يمكنني أن أكن له شعورين متناقضين ، وأن أجد نفسي**

**عاجزة عن تحديد موقفي تجاهه ؟ قبل قليل كنت **

**خائفة من قوته و من قدرتي على التحكم بها و الآن**

**عدتُ لأفكر بأنني لا أستطيع تخيل حياتي من دونه ****. **

**شددتُ على يده برفق ، سأبقيه في نظري كما أريده أن يكون**

**- ****لا ، لنعد إلى البيت****.**


	9. سأخبرك عني

**] ****سأخبركَ عني ****[**

**يقال أن من يعثرُعلى ورقة برسيم رباعية سيكون حظه سعيداً ،**

**و أن من يعطس لابد أن هناك من يتحدثُ عنه ، ومن**

**يجد بالمصادفة صورة شخص لم يره منذ زمن**

**فإن القدر قد كتب لهما لقاءً آخر ****..**

**جلستُ فوق سريري أقرأ إحدى المجلات في محاولة مني للإسترخاء**

**بعد يوم دراسي طويل ، أنا فتاة تعتبر عطلة نهاية الاسبوع حدثاً مهماً**

**يجدر الإستفادة منه بشتى الطرق لذا اجد نفسي وقد شحنتُ بالطاقة**

**بمجرد أن يجيء آخر يوم في الأسبوع ، من المؤسف انني**

**استنفد طاقتي تلك في حل الفروض المدرسية ، عبستُ حين تذكرتُ**

**ان عليّ ان ادرس ايضاً لإختبارات منتصف الفصل التي تبدأ**

**الأسبوع القادم ****..**

**رميتُ المجلة بعصيبة و قلتُ في نفسي بحنق ****: " ****تبـــاًً ****"**

**لم أقلها علناً لأنني أخجل من إستخدام تلك الألفاظ أمام سيباستيان**

**الذي أمسى منهمكاً في ترتيب خزانتي ، لابد انه يبذل**

**جهداً كبيراً فالخزانة مكتضة بالثياب فضلاً عن الأحذية و الحقائب من**

**كل الاحجام ،كانت محشورة بدون ترتيب فوق بعضها و لم أكن**

**أتردد في تخزين ملفات مدرسية قديمة و علب فارغة أعجبت**

**بالورق الملون الذي يغلفها و روايات مهملة تراكم الغبار عليها****..**

**حدقتُ به وهو يقوم بعمله على أكمل وجه ، ما كان**

**يجب ان يساورني الشكُ في كفاءته ، أجفلني صوت سقوط**

**شيء من الرف العلوي للخزانة ، وقع على رأسه مباشرة**

**دون ان يتمكن من تفاديه ، جعله الألم يجلس على الارض واضعاً**

**إحدى يديه على رأسه ، لم أستطع منع نفسي من الإبتسام فحتى **

**سيباستيان المثالي لم يصمد أمام فوضى خزانتي ، خلال لحظة كنتُ**

**اجلس على ركبتيّ قريباً منه ، سألته بإشفاق ****:**

**- ****هل أنت بخير ؟ **

**أبعد يده عن رأسه و إبتسم مطمئناً ****:**

**- ****إنني كذلك ****..**

**إستدار ناحية ما سقط على الارض ، رفعه بيديه**

**و مسح عنه الغبار ثم سأل حائراً ****:**

**- ****أهذا ألبوم للصور ؟**

**إتسعت عيناي دهشة و أنا أنظر بإتجاه الآلبوم القرمزي**

**الضخم ****.. ****إنه ألبوم صوري ، مضت سنوات عدة على **

**آخر مرة فتحته فيها ،منظره أيقظ كثيراً من الذكريات لديّ****..**

**أخذته منه فتسللت صورة من داخله ربما**

**لم تكن مثبتة جيداً ، إلتقطها سيباستيان بخفة قبل ان تلامس**

**الأرض و سلمها لي ****.. ****نظرتُ الى الصورة بفضول ، أطلقت**

**آهة تعجب و أنا أشاهد نفسي حين كنت رضيعة ، عجيبة هي**

**التغيرات التي طرأت على شكلي ، كنت مجرد طفلة غير واضحة**

**الملامح ، محمرة البشرة تغلق قبضتيها الصغيرتين بقوة وتنام**

**بإطمئنان بين ذراعي تلك المرأة التي تضمها بمحبة ****..**

**كان سيباستيان منحنياً للأمام و ينظر للصورة أيضاً ،سألني بإنبهار ****:**

**- ****أهذه الطفلة الرائعة هي أنتِ يا أوجو****-****تشان ؟**

**لم أرد عليه فقد كنتُ مستغرقة في تأمل من كانت برفقتي في الصورة **

**تنهدتٌ بعمق ، نظرتُ نحوه وقلت باسمة ****:**

**- ****هذه أمي يا سيباستيان ، أنت لم ترها من قبل****..**

**أشرتُ بإصبعي للمرأة ذات الشعر الداكن والعينين البنيتين الصافيتين**

**كانت تحيطيني بذراعيها و كأنها تأبى ان تبتعد عني ولو للحظة ****..**

**حدق سيباستيان مطولاً في صورة أمي ثم قال أخيراً****:**

**- ****إنها في غاية الجمال ****..**

**وافقته قائلة وانا انظر إليها****:**

**- ****هذا صحيح ****..**

**صمتُ لبرهة و أنا أفكر بعمق بوالدتي ثم قلت بنبرة حزينة ****:**

**- ****أظن انها أجمل فترة قضيناها معاً ، في سنوات**

**طفولتي الأولى ****.. ****فقط ****.**

**قال سيباستيان بتأثر ****:**

**- ****أنا آسف يا اوجو****-****تشان****..**

**رفعتُ عيني نحوه و سألته بإستغراب ****:**

**- ****لم تعتذر ؟**

**- ****جعلتكِ تتذكرين والدتك المتوفاه****...**

**ساد صمتُ ثقيل بيننا فما لبثتُ ان انهيته بضربة موجعة**

**وجهتها لرأس سيباستيان الذي أغمض عينيه على الفور ****..**

**صحتُ بغضب و أنا أهز رأسي بعنف****:**

**- ****أنا لم أقل انها ماتت ****!**

**اعتذر مني وهو يقوم بإنحناءة طفيفة ****:**

**- ****آسف جداً على ما تفوهت به ****..**

**شعرتُ بتأنيب الضمير ، أنا لم اتحدث معه عن والدتي من قبل**

**فمن الطبيعي ان لا يعلم انها لا تزال على قيد الحياة ، إقتربت**

**واضعةً كفي فوق رأسه و ربتُ بلطف كما لو كنتُ أعتذر لطفل ****:**

**- ****لا ****.. ****أنا من يجب ان تعتذر منك ****..**

**إبتسم برضا ووضع يده فوق يدي مبعداُ إياها **

**ثم سألني بتهذيب ****:**

**- ****أين هي والدة سيدتي الآن ؟**

**بقيتُ صامتة أفكر بسؤاله ، لم أجد سبباً يمنعني من إخباره**

**و أمام إلحاح عينيه المتوهجتين أجبتُ دون تردد ****:**

**- ****لقد إنفصل والداي حين كنتُ في السادسة من العمر ،**

**عادت أمي حينها لتسكن في البيت الذي نشأت فيه**

**في كيوتو ****..**

**- ****و لماذا لم تبقي معها ؟**

**لم أكن قادرة على سبر غور إهتمامه ، لكنه واصل التحديق **

**إليّ بنظرة متلهفة كما لو كانت قصة حياتي شديدة الأهمية بالنسبة له ****..**

**جاوبته وانا أحاول ان لا أظهر اي نوع من العواطف في صوتي ****:**

**- ****الأمر معقد ، كما ان أمي قــد ****...**

**سكتُ حين وصل الى مسامعي صوت رنين الهاتف من الطابق السفلي،**

**كانت تلك ساعة لم نعتد فيها على تلقي المكالمات الهاتفية ، نهض سيباسيتان**

**بغية الذهاب للرد عليه ولكنني أوقفته بإشارة من يدي و غادرت عِوضاً عنهُ ****..**

**نظرتُ الى ساعة معصمي لأجدها تشير الى الخامسة مساءً ، أسرعتُ**

**بنزول عتبات الدرج و كانت رنات الهاتف اللحوحة مصدراً لكثير من**

**التخمين الممتع ****.. ****رفعتُ السماعة دون أن أكلف نفسي عناء النظر**

**الى شاشة كاشف الأرقام ، أجبت قائلة ****:**

**- ****نعم ****.. ****؟**

**حين سمعتُ الصوت القادم من سماعة الهاتف ، أفلتت مني صيحة **

**تعجب خافتة ، كان اتصالاً من آخر شخص أتوقعه ، جاءني الصوت**

**الأنثوي المستفسر ****:**

**- ****رينا ؟ أهذه أنتِ ؟ **

**قلتُ بإستعجال وانا اصارع الدهشة التي تولدت في نفسي ****:**

**- ****أمـــي ؟**

**بدا صوتها الآن مرتاحاً أكثر و كأنها تأكدت من محدثها **

**- ****أوه يا عزيزتي ****! ****كم يسعدني ذلك ، كنتُ اخشى ان يرد**

**عليّ شخص غيرك ****..**

**أخذتُ نفساً عميقاً ، لابد انها كانت قلقة من أن تضطر لسماع**

**صوت والدي ****.. ****لففتُ سلك الهاتف حول اصبعي و قلت لها باسمة ****:**

**- ****كيف حالك الآن ؟ مضى زمن طويل ****...**

**ضحكت بعذوبة و كنتُ استطيع الإحساس بالسعادة التي تغمرها**

**- ****إنني بخير ، ماذا عنكِ ؟ كيف تقضي فتاتي سنتها الأولى في**

**المدرسة الثانوية ؟**

**تصنعتُ الإستمتاع و أجبتها قائلة ****:**

**- ****كل شيء على ما يرام ****.. **

**- ****هذا جيد ****.. ****رينا تعالي الى كيوتو في الحال ،سيقام حفل الالعاب النارية**

**الذي تحبينه في الغد ****.**

**صحتُ بإندهاش ****:**

**- ****ماذا ؟**

**إن أمي هكذا دائماً ، مندفعة ومتسرعة، تمتلك إرادة قوية و تصميم**

**لا يتزعزع و ما يميزها هو تلك القدرة الفائقة على ترتيب كل شي للآخرين**

**ثم إقناعهم بتنفيذ ما خططته لهم دون ان تنتظر رأيهم في الأمر ****..**

**كانت اذا طلبت شيئاً كهذا ؛ فهذا يعني أن تغيير رأيها غدا غير ممكن ،**

**ولكنني عارضتها بحجة ركيكة قائلة ****:**

**- ****لدي إختبارات عليّ الإستعداد لها ****..**

**إزداد صوت أمي إصراراً ****:**

**- ****إنه يوم واحد ستعودين بعده لإستكمال دروسك ****..**

**شعرتُ بالإنزعاج و بحتُ لها بما يجول في ذهني بصدق ****:**

**- ****أنتي تعلمين أنني لستُ على وفاق مع ذلك ****" ****الرجل ****" ..**

**أجابتني بصوت مبتهج مطمئن ****:**

**- ****أعلم ذلك يا عزيزتي ، لكن لا تقلقي فهو مسافر ولن يعود قبل**

**أسبوعين ، أتظنين ان أمك لم تحسب حساباً لهذا ؟**

**إبتسمت وقد تلاشى شعوري بالضيق ، لم تتغير هذه الخصلة **

**في أمي أبداً ، أجبتها الأن وانا اشعر ببعض السعادة ****:**

**- ****إذن سآتي ****...**

**صمتُ قليلاً ثم أضفت ****:**

**- ****سيكون معي شخص يدعى سيباستيان ، أرجوا ان**

**لا تمانعي مرافقته لي ****...**

**سألتني بحيرة ****:**

**- ****أهو أحد اصدقائك ؟ **

**- ****ليس تماماً ولكنه ****...**

**قاطعتني بإندافع يميز شخصيتها المتسرعة ****:**

**- ****رينا ****! ****أيمكن أن يكون ****...**

**كانت نبرتها تحمل أثراً للإنفعال ، أسرعتُ بالرد عليها**

**و أنا اشعر بالغيض من إسترسالها في التخمين ****:**

**- ****الأمر ليس كما تظنين ****.. ****على الإطلاق ****! **

**أضفتُ بعد زفرة طويلة ****:**

**- ****سنستقل القطار في الغد الى اللقاء ****..**

**ثم أغلقت سماعة الهاتف دون ان انتظر ردها ، سيخيب املها**

**بالتأكيد حين تعلم أن سيباستيان هو خادمي الخاص لا أكثر ****..**

**عدتُ الى غرفتي وقد غمرتني الحماسة ، لقد أنهى سيباستيان**

**ترتيب خزانتي و وضع كل غرض في مكانه المحدد ورتب الملابس و**

**الأحذية بأناقة فائقة ، كان حسه المرهف وذوقه منعكساً في**

**كل عمل يقوم به ، و الآن غدت خزانتي مرتبة و تبعث على الارتياح ،**

**أبديت إعجابي الشديد بما قام به و كان يجيبني بتواضع بالغ ****:**

**- ****على الرحب و السعة ****.**

**قلت له وانا ألتقط ألبوم الصور بسهولة من فوق الرف ****:**

**- ****سيباستيان ،أيمكنك الترتيب لسفرنا الى كيوتو في الغد ؟**

**- ****بالتأكيد ،ان كانت هذه رغبتك فيسرني ذلك ****..**

**إبتسمتُ له بسعادة و أكملت ****:**

**- ****سنزور أمي ، ولن يكون ذلك ****"****الرجل ****"****موجوداً ****!**

**إتسعت عيناه الجميلتان في حيرة وقال مستفسراً ****:**

**- ****ذلك الرجل ؟**

**جلستُ على طاولة الدراسة وطلبتُ منه الجلوس أيضاً**

**تذكرتُ انني قررتُ إخباره بكل شيء قبل ان يقطع حديثنا**

**إتصال أمي ، أسندت خدي إلى راحة يدي وبدأت حديثي قائلة ****:**

**- ****لم يكن والداي على وفاق دائم ،هذا ما فهمته ، ويمكنك تخمين **

**ذلك بسهولة بالتفكير في طبائعهم المختلفة ، أمي إمرأة نشيطة**

**تكره الحياة الروتينيه ، إنها مولعة بالسفر و حياة الريف ، وانت**

**تعرف كيف هي حياة والدي ، يقضي معظم وقته في العمل و لايحب**

**الخروج من المنزل كثيراً ، اظن انني أشبهه كذلك ****...**

**سكتُ سكوتاً ذا مغزى ففهم سيباستيان الامر و أكمل عني ****:**

**- ****ألهذا السبب كان بقاءهما معاً أمراً مستحيلاً ؟****..**

**أومأت له برأسي موافقة ثم أضفت ****:**

**- ****لقد تركت امي العاصمة الكئيبة التي تتشابه فيها**

**الأيام و عادت الى كيوتو حيث الطبيعة الساحرة و الحياة**

**التقليدية المثيرة ****...**

**أصغى إليّ بإهتمام فأكملت بهدوء أكبر و أنا أبعد عيني عنه**

**وأركزهما على الطاولة الخشبية ****:**

**- ****كنتُ أقضي العطل الطويلة برفقة أمي ، لا أنكر ان الأمر كان**

**ممتعاً للغاية ****.. ****ولكن حدث أمرٌ جعلني لا أرغب في مواصله**

**الذهاب الى هناك ****...**

**عضضت على شفتي وقلت بإنزعاج فشلتُ في إخفاءه ****:**

**- ****لقد تزوجت أمي ثانيةً ****..**

**قلبتُ صفحات الألبوم بحثاً عن صورة معينه ، نزعتها بحذر **

**و أنا أرمقها بإشمئزاز ، وضعتها أمام سيباستيان وقلت**

**ببرود ****:**

**- ****ألتقطت هذه الصورة في حفل زفافها ، قبل ثلاث سنوات ****..**

**كانت الصورة تظهر والدتي وقد إرتدت ثوباً أبيضاً ناعم التفاصيل**

**و يبدو وجهها عذباً تشيع فيه السعادة ، تقف بثبات الى جانب**

**الرجل الذي إختارت ان يكون شريكاً لحياتها ، كان طويلاً**

**تبدو عليه ملامح الجدية والهيبة وله وجه لوحته الشمس****..**

**قال سيباستيان بصوت هادىء وفي عينيه نظرة متفهمة ****:**

**- ****أفهم موقفك يا أوجو****-****تشان ، لا يمكن تقبل فكرة زواج**

**الأم بسهولة ****..**

**تسائلت إن كان يفهم شعوري حقاً ، ظهر العبوس على وجهي**

**حين قلت ****:**

**- ****إنه يدعى تاكاهينو ، وهو يعمل مسؤولاً عن قسم التسويق**

**في شركة مرموقة ، يتطلب عمله ان يسافر على الدوام ، **

**أظن انه السبب الذي جعل امي مرتاحه معه ، إنها تراه رائعاً**

**و هي سعيدة تماماً برفقته ، لكنني لم أحبه يوماً ، إنه متغطرس**

**قليل التهذيب يصر على السخرية من والدي في كل مرة أزورهم**

**فيها ، يكرر دوماً على مسامعي كيف كانت والدتي مخطئة بزواجها**

**من رجل كأبي ، حتى لو كان محقاً فإنني لا أقبل ان يتحدث بتلك**

**الطريقة المسيئة عنه ،إن ذلك يجعلني افقد هدوء اعصابي ، لقد**

**كنت أجبر نفسي على البقاء صامتة إحتراماً لأمي ولكنني ثرتٌ**

**عليه مرة و تشاجرت معه ، و كانت تلك هي المرة الاخيرة **

**التي أذهب فيها لتمضية العطلة في كيوتو ****.**

**زفرتُ بضيق و أنا أعيد الصورة إلى مكانها ثم قلت لسيباستيان**

**بعد أن هدأت ثورة غضبي ****:**

**- ****إنها المرة الأولى التي أتحدث فيها عن مشاعري تجاه ذلك الرجل،**

**حتى أبي لا يعلم بأمر مشاجرتنا****... **

**أضفت بعدها بنبرة إمتنان ****:**

**- ****انا سعيدة لأنك أصغيت إليّ دون أن تنتقد تصرفاتي ****..**

**أغمض سيباستيان عينيه وقال بفخر ****:**

**- ****يشرفني ان أكون الشخص الذي إخترتِ الإفصاح له بمكنون نفسكِ ****..**

**إبتسمت إبتسامة شاحبة وقلت ****:**

**- ****كانت أمي على اتصال دائم بي ****،**** ترسل لي أخبارها**

**و صور الاماكن التي تسافر اليها عن طريق البريد الالكتروني ،**

**ولكن َقلت رسائلها تدريجياً بعد مجيء أخي الصغير ****..**

**قال بإستغراب ****:**

**- ****لم أتخيل أن لكِ أخاً ****!**

**ضحكتُ من نظره الدهشة التي إعتلت وجهه ، لابد أن **

**إخباري له بكل تلك الأمور دفعة واحدة سبب إرتباكه وإندهاشه،**

**نظر إلي كما لو أنه يعرفني للمرة الأولى ****..**

**- ****نعم ، عمره الان سنتان تقريباً ، لا تستغرب من**

**هذا ولكنني لم أقابله ابداً ****..**

**حدق بي لبعض الوقت و كأنه يحاول الإستيعاب ، ثم نهض **

**وقال لي بتعاطف ****:**

**- ****أرجوا ان يكون لقاءك الأول بأخيكِ الصغير سعيداً في الغد ،**

**عليّ الإهتمام بحجز تذاكر القطار وحزم الأمتعة ، أستأذنكِ**

**بالإنصراف ****..**

**طلب مني الخلود للنوم باكراً في تلك الليلة ؛ إذ انه**

**إختار سفرنا على متن قطار الساعة السادسة صباحاً،**

**تقلبتُ في سريري كثيراً فلم ترضخ أجفاني للنوم بسهولة**

**إسترجع عقلي الباطن ذكريات عن أمي ، عن الفترة التي**

**عشناها معاً ، بات النوم صعباً مع كل تلك الأفكار ****..**

**عندما استيقظت في صباح اليوم التالي على صوت سيباستيان**

**كنتُ لا أزال متعبة و منفعلة أيضاً****..**

**تركتُ ملاحظة مختصرة لوالدي الذي وجدته يغط في نوم عميق حينها ****:**

**أنا ذاهبة الى كيوتو ، سأعود في الغد**

**لا تنس إطعام شيرو ****..**

**تستغرق الرحلة من طوكيو الى كيوتو حوالي الثلاث ساعات**

**على متن قطار شينكانسين السريع ، صعدتُ الى مقصورة **

**الدرجة الأولى حيث المقاعد المريحة و النوافذ الواسعة**

**بالإضافة الى وجود التلفاز و حاسوب موصل بشبكة **

**المعلومات ، إنها مقصورة تناسب رجال الاعمال ، ولم يكن**

**بوسعي ان أجادل سيباستيان على إختياره لها ****..**

**كنت سعيدة إذ ان المقصورة مزودة بوسائد و أغطية للنوم**

**ساعدني سيباستيان على تحويل مقعدي الى سرير وثير **

**سأتمكن الآن من الحصول على قدر كافٍ من النوم****..**

**ألقيت نظرة بإتجاهه كان جالساً على المقعد المقابل**

**مسنداً ذراعه على حافة النافذه و تسرح عيناه في الخارج ، أحس**

**بأنني أحدق به فنظر إليّ ، أبعدتُ عينيّ على الفور و رفعتُ ناظريّ**

**للسقف عوضاً عن ذلك ، جاءني صوت قهقة خافتة تصدر منه**

**ثم قال لي بمرح ****:**

**- ****أنتِ غير قادرة على النوم ****..**

**تنهدت معترفة ****:**

**- ****يبدو ان كثرة تفكيري هي السبب ****..**

**إبتسم بمودة و قال بهدوء ****:**

**- ****أنتِ متوترة لأنك لم تقابلي والدتك منذ زمن ، سيكون**

**كل شيء على ما يرام فإبتهجي ****...**

**لقد إستطاع معرفة ما يشغل بالي ، إنني متوترة و**

**أشعر بالغرابة قليلاً ، يجب ان اكون مشتاقة للقائها**

**ولكنني أحس بفتور مخيف ، ربما اعتدت على غيابها**

**وحسب ، أغمضت عينيّ مستسلمة للنوم إلا ان ذهني بقى مشوشاً **

**بأفكاره و بنفسي مزيج مختلط ٌ من المشاعر ****..**


	10. أحقا سأفتقده؟

**]****أحقــــــاً سأفتقده ؟ ****[**

**كانت الساعة تقارب العاشرة حين وصلنا الى كيوتو ، شمس ذلك اليوم**

**مشرقة والهواء دافىء و منعش ينبأ بإقتراب الربيع ، إن لهذه المدينة**

**جذوراً تمتد في الماضي ، فهي العاصمة القديمة للبلاد ، لذلك بقيت محتفظة**

**بتصميمها الأثري ، أشعر دوماً وانا اسير بين أزقة كيوتو انها مدينة**

**توقف الزمن عن التحرك فيها ****..**

**أتذكر البيت الكبير القديم الذي تقطنُ فيه والدتي ، كان يتميز**

**ببنائه الخشبي و له سقف من القرميد الأخضر الباهت ، كل الغرف فيه**

**مزودة بباب ورقي يطل على الحديقة الجميلة ، اتذكر كيف**

**كنت أتسللُ من غرفتي ليلاً لألهو قرب البركة التي تتوسط**

**الحديقة دون ان تراني أمي ، أذكر رائحة العشب و الشجيرات**

**وشكل شجرة الكرز الضخمة التي تمتد فروعها في كل اتجاه ، كان**

**الجلوس في ظلها يمنحني شعورا فريداً بالراحة لم أعثر على مثيل**

**له في أي مكان آخر ****.**

**وقفنا امام باب ذلك المنزل ، أخذت أجول بنظري متفحصة المكان**

**بدا لي السقف القرميدي داكناً و كأنهم قد أعادوا طلاءه ، وهناك**

**أيضاً جسر خشبي مبني فوق البركة ليصل بين طرفي الحديقة ،**

**لم يكن موجوداً في آخر مرة جئت فيها الى هنا ، رأيتُ أمي تقف**

**فوق الجسر تحدق بأسماك الزينة السابحة في البركة ، رفعت**

**رأسها على الفور حين سمعت صوت الباب الحديدي وهو يُفتح ،**

**تهلل وجهها حين رأتني و أخذت تلوح لي بسعادة ، إندفعتُ بتلقائية **

**نحوها ، شعرت حين أحاطتني بذراعها معانقة أنني قد إشتقت إليها**

**فعلاً ، إبعدتني عنها و أخذت يدها الحرة تداعب وجنتي ، كانت تحمل أخي**

**الصغير بذراعها الأخرى ، رحبت بي بحرارة ****:**

**- ****أهلا بك يا رينا ، كنا ننتظر قدومكِ ****.**

**شكرتها وانا احاول إستراق النظر الى وجه أخي الصغير ،**

**إنتبهت امي لذلك فضحكت بسرور و خاطبته ****:**

**- ****قل مرحباً لإختك الكبرى يا نوبو****-****تشان ****..**

**رمقني الصغير بنظرة مترددة ثم أشاح بوجهه عني ، رمشتُ**

**بتعجب فطمأنتي أمي قائلة ****:**

**- ****إنه يشعر بالخجل منكِ ، لكن لا تقلقي سيعتاد عليكِ قريباً ****.**

**إبتسمتُ بتكلف و أنا أتفحص ملامح نوبو ، إن لديه**

**العينان الرماديتان نفسهما والشعر الفاتح ذاته، كان شبيهاً**

**جداً بذلك الرجل ، عبستُ رغماً عني و لكن ليس من الإنصاف ان **

**أبغض أخي الصغير لأنه يشبه والده ****..**

**إنتبهت أمي الى سيباستيان الواقف خلفي ، نظرت إليه **

**متسائله ، فباردتُ بالقول ****:**

**- ****هذا هو سيباستيان الذي حدثتكِ عنه ، إنه خادمي الخاص****..**

**إنحنى لها بلباقةٍ قائلاً ****:**

**- ****سعيدً بلقائك يا سيدتي ****.**

**إرتفع حاجبا والدتي دهشتاً ، قالت لي غير مصدقه ****:**

**- ****لا يبدو لي خادماً على الإطلاق ****!**

**أخذت ترمقُ سيباستيان بإرتياب ثم راحت تمطرني بوابل من**

**الأسئلة ****:**

**- ****لمَ لم تخبريني عنه من قبل ؟ هل والدكِ هو من يدفع له ؟**

**هل أصبح قادراً على توظيف خدم في البيت ؟**

**تبادلتُ و سيباستيان النظرات المرتبكة ، ثم قلت بتردد ****:**

**- ****حسناً ، إنه ****...**

**لكنها قاطعتني بشهقة تعجب ، كانت قد أعادت**

**إنتباهها الى نوبو الذي مدّ ذراعيه ناحية**

**سيباستيان وعلى فمه الصغير ابتسامة بريئة **

**سألته أمي في حيرة ****:**

**- ****نوبو****-****تشان هل أحببته ؟ **

**خرجت كلمة غير واضحة من بين شفتيه ولكنها**

**كانت ذات نبرة طفولية ناعمة ****:**

**- ****نــــلعب ****.**

**رفع سيباستيان إحدى حاجبيه في دهشة فخاطبته أمي بدهشة مماثلة ****:**

**- ****يبدو انك قد أعجبته و يرغب في اللعب معك ****..**

**صحتُ غير مصدقة ****:**

**- ****كيف يحدث هذا ؟ كان خجلاً لدرجة انه لم ينظر إليّ****..**

**- ****آسفة يا رينا ، لقد فضله عليكِ ، أليس كذلك يا عزيزي ؟**

**أخذت ترفع الصغير للأعلى و تنزله في سرور ، بينما**

**كنت مصدومة للغاية ، سمعت صوت قهقهة سيباستيان**

**الخافته ثم تحدث بخيلاء ****:**

**- ****لابد أن لديه ذوق رفيع ليختارني ****..**

**نظرتُ إليه نظرة يملأؤها الحنق وقلت ****:**

**- ****كُف عن هذا ****!**

**إستجاب لرغبتي دون أن تفارقه إبتسامته الساخرة **

**قالت أمي فجأة ****:**

**- ****نوبو****-****تشان ليس خجولاً على الدوام ، إنه طفل جريء ، ويمكن**

**أن يكون مشاغباً وعنيداً ****..**

**ضحكت قليلاً ثم أضافت معترفة ****:**

**- ****يكون مجرد آكما صغير في بعض الأحيان ****..**

**وكزتُ ذراع سيباستيان بمرفقي فإنحنى قريباً**

**مني ، همستُ في أذنه قائلة ****:**

**- ****فهمتُ الآن لماذا أعجبته ****..**

**لم أنجح في إثاره غيضه ، إبتسم بهدوء ولكن إختفت**

**إبتسامته فجأة و أدار رأسه متسائلاً ****:**

**- ****ما كان ذلك الصوت ؟**

**خاطبتهُ أمي بقلق ****:**

**- ****هل سمعته أيضاً ****..**

**نقلت نظري بينهما و أنا أشعر بالحيرة ، سألت بفضول ****:**

**- ****عن أي صوت تتحدثان ؟**

**تمتم سيباستيان بحذر ****:**

**- ****بدا كصوت سقوط شيء ثقيل على الأرض ****..**

**أدرت رأسي في هلع حين سمعتُ صوتاً يأتي **

**من الخلف ، كان أشبه بصوت تكسر الزجاج ، أطلقت شهقة**

**صغيرة بينما تحدثت أمي بذعر ****:**

**- ****يا إلهي ، إنها السيدة تاناكا****..**

**- ****السيدة تاناكا ****!**

**أنزلت أمي نوبو على الأرض ثم هرولت بإتجاه المطبخ الذي كان**

**منفصلاً عن البناء الرئيسي للمنزل ، أسرعنا باللحاق بها وشاهدنا الباب **

**الورقي يفتح لتطل منه امرأة قصيرة القامة و كبيرة في السن ، يبدو عليها التعب **

**الشديد ،إندفعت أمي نحوها وساعدتها على الخروج وهي تسألها بإهتمام ****:**

**- ****هل تأذيتِ ؟ عليكِ ان لا تضغطي على نفسكِ يا عزيزتي ****..**

**رأيتُ إحمرار وجه المرأة بسبب الإنفعال ، عارضت أمي قائلة ****:**

**- ****إنني بخير كل مافي الأمر أنني لم أرتدي القفاز الواقي حين أمسكت **

**بالصينية الساخنة فأوقعتها على الأرض ****...**

**تنهدت أمي بعمق و إبتسمت بإرتياح ****ثم ألقت نظرة سريعة**

**بإتجاه المطبخ قبل أن تضيف قائلة ****:**

**- ****ولم تنتبهي للصحون الموضوعة على حافة المغسلة ؟**

**تمتمت السيدة تاناكا بإحراج ****:**

**- ****أنا آسفة جداً يا سيدتي ، سأعد الغداء ثانيةً****.**

**قالت أمي بحزم ****:**

**- ****بل ستحصلين على قسط من الراحة ****..**

**ثم نظرت إليّ وقالت باسمة ****:**

**- ****لقد أصرت السيدة تاناكا على أن تعد لكِ طعام**

**الغداء بنفسها، كانت تتطلع لمجيئكِ ****..**

**نظرت إليها بإمتنان و شكرتها قائلة ****:**

**- ****شكراً لكِ ، هذا لطف كبير منكِ ****..**

**لقد عملت السيدة تاناكا مدبرة لمنزل عائلة والدتي سنواتٍ عدة ،**

**إنها إمرأة قديرة و طيبة جداً و لطالما إعتبرناها فرداً من العائلة،**

**حتى بعد رحيل جديّ عن الدنيا ، بقيت مخلصة لإبنتهما التي**

**شاركت في تربيتها ****.**

**أما**** الآن فهي تعاني من تقدم العمر و لم تعد قوية كالسابق**

**ولكنها تصر دائماً على القيام بجميع أعمال المنزل**

**على الرغم من ان ذلك يجهدها كثيراً ****...**

**قالت السيدة تاناكا بصوت حزين ****:**

**- ****ماذا عن الغداء ؟ **

**- ****يمكنكم الإعتماد عليّ في هذا ****..**

**أدرتُ رأسي ناحية سيباستيان الواقف على مقربة مني ،**

**إستأذنني بأدب ****:**

**- ****هل تسمحين لي بذلك يا أوجو****-****تشان ؟**

**أومأت له برأسي موافقة ثم إلتفتُ ناحية السيدة تاناكا و طمأنتها ****:**

**- ****لا حاجة لأن تشغلي بالكِ ، دعي هذا الأمر لسيباستيان ****..**

**همهمت أمي ****:**

**- ****و يمكنه الطهو أيضاً ؟**

**أطلقتَ السيدة تاناكا صرخة مدوية جعلتنا ننظر إليها في خوف **

**أتسعت عيناها السوداوان و رأيتُ التجاعيد بين جفنيها **

**أشارت بيدها للجهة الأخرى ثم قالت بصوت مرتجف ****:**

**- ****لقد أوقع الملاءات النظيفة على الأرض ****..**

**كان نوبو قد أوقع سلة ضخمة بها عدد كبير من الملاءات البيضاء **

**على الأرض ، لابد أن السيدة تاناكا قد قامت بغسلها في وقت سابق ****.**

**هتفت أمي بنبرة توبيخ ****:**

**- ****مالذي فعلته يا نوبو****-****تشان ****!**

**تدخل سيباستيان بشهامة ****:**

**- ****لا تقلقي لهذا يا سيدتي ، يمكنني غسلها مجدداً**

**إبتسمت أمي بإرتياح وبدت وكأنها تتقبل وجود سيباستيان أخيراً **

**همست لي و نحن نسير بإتجاه غرفة المعيشة ****:**

**- ****من الجيد أنكِ أحضرته معك ****..**

**إلتفت ناحية سيباستيان الذي تركناه برفقة السيدة تاناكا**

**لتصحبه الى داخل المطبخ وإبتسمت بهدوء ****.**

**دخلنا الى غرفة المعيشة الواسعة ، المكان هنا شديد**

**الإنارة لأنهم يبقون الباب الورقي مفتوحاً معظم الوقت**

**وذلك يسمح أيضاً بدخول الهواء العليل الذي يلطف جو الغرفة ****.**

**الأرضية مفروشة بالتاتامي و توجد طاولة خشبية منخفظة **

**في المنتصف ، جلست مقابل أمي ورحت اتأمل الجدران التي تزينها**

**لوحات مرسومة بالحبر الأسود و تتوسطها ساعة جدارية أثرية**

**تعود ملكيتها لجدي ، وعلى مقربة منا نظرتُ الى خزانة صغيرة وضعوا **

**عليها بعض التحف و التماثيل و الكثير من الصور ، كانت هناك صورة **

**زفاف أمي ، وصورة لها مع ذلك الرجل في أحد أسفارهم ، و صورة**

**لهما معاً برفقه نوبو حديث الولادة ، جعلني النظر الى تلك الصور**

**أشعر بالغربة و بأنني دخيلة على أسرتهم ****.**

**سألتني أمي عن المدرسة و عن كيفية تمضيتي لوقتي **

**و إذا ما كان والدي يقوم بواجبه تجاهي أم لا ، أخبرتها**

**أنه يفعل ذلك، ثم عادت لتسألني مجدداً عن سيباستيان **

**بفضول ****:**

**- ****منذ متى و هو يعمل لديكم ؟ **

**بلعت ريقي بصعوبة و أجبت متظاهرةًً بالتفكير ****:**

**- ****همم ،منذ فترة بسيطة ****..**

**- ****هل من سببٍ لإختيار هذا الخادم بالتحديد ؟**

**رمشتُ بتعجب و شعرتُ بأن أمي تقوم بإستجوابي ،**

**أكانت تحاول إستدراجي لأخبرها بشيء محدد يشبع**

**فضولها ؟**

**إبتسمتُ بشحوب وقلت ****:**

**- ****مالذي تعنينه يا أمي ؟**

**ضحكت أمي بسرور و قالت مناكفة ****:**

**- ****أنت تعلمين ما أعنيه ، لماذا تخفين الأمور عن والدتك**

**يا رينا ؟**

**وضعت يدي على جبهتي فقد بدأت أحس بالصداع **

**- ****أنا لا أخفي شيئاً يا أمي ****!**

**قالت أمي بإصرار ****:**

**- ****أستطيع معرفة أن هناك ما تخفينه عني ****..**

**وضعت يدها على ذقنها ثم قالت وهي تفكر ****:**

**- ****سيباستيان ذاك ****.. ****لا أعلم لماذا اشعر بأن فيه شي غير عادي ****...**

**كانت على حق ، أكثر مما يمكن لها أن تتخيل **

**نظرت إليّ مجدداً ولكنها إبتسمت لي بمودة هذه المرة ****:**

**- ****لكنه يبدو مخلصاً جداً لكِ ، انا سعيدة لأن هناك شخص مثله**

**يعتني بإبنتي ****..**

**- ****أمي ****...**

**شبكت أمي ذراعيها و قالت بجدية وهي تحدق بي ****:**

**- ****رينا ، بعد أن نعود من المهرجان هذه الليلة ، أعدكِ**

**بأن أبقى**** مستيقظة**** معكِ حتى تحدثيني عن كل ما يشغلكِ؛**

**أعلم أن فتاة بمثل سنكِ تحتاج للبوح لأمها ببعض الأمور**

**التي لا تستطيع قولها لوالدها او لأي شخص آخر، سأكون**

**سعيدة جداً إن أفضيتِ لي بما في نفسكِ ****..**

**وافقت أمي بإيماءة بسيطة ، لم تكن فكرة سيئة ، صحيح**

**أنني لا أستطيع إخبارها بالكثير و لكن لا بأس بتمضية بعض**

**الوقت برفقتها ، فرحتُ كثيراً لذلك ****.**

**أطل نوبو بتمهل من وراء الباب الورقي و نظر بإتجاهي **

**إبتسمتُ له فأسرع بالدخول والإختباء وراء ظهر أمي **

**التي نظرت إليه من وراء كتفها و شجعته قائلة ****:**

**- ****هيا يا عزيزي أذهب للعب مع أختك الكبرى ****..**

**نظر إلي مجدداً و على وجهه نظرة محترسة ، لا أعلم**

**لماذا لم يتقبلني حتى الآن ؟ أكان شكلي منفراً الى هذا الحد ؟**

**همست لي أمي بخفوت ****:**

**- ****تجاهليه فقط وسوف يسعى لجذب إنتباهك ****..**

**تنهدت بقوة و نظرتُ إليها متجاهلة وجوده ، تحدثت أمي **

**مجدداً ****:**

**- ****ما رأيك بالتجول معي في الحديقة ، أم تودين أخذ حمام دافىء ؟**

**فكرت قليلاً بما أود القيام به و لشدة دهشتي رأيتُ نوبو يتحرك**

**من مكانه و يسير بإتجاهي ، إبتسمت بسرور و تابعت التظاهر**

**بتجاهله ، إختار الجلوس بالقرب مني ، كم بدا طفلاً لطيفاً في**

**تلك اللحظة ، وددت لو أستطيع مداعبته او اللعب معه ****..**

**كان يمسكُ بلعبة بلاستيكية على شكل مسدس صغير ، **

**إتسعت إبتسامتي وانا اتذكر الألعاب الكثيرة التي**

**إمتلكتها في صغري ، جاوبتُ والدتي أخيراً ****:**

**- ****سأختار الإستحمام ****..**

**جازفتُ بالنظر ناحية نوبو ، لم يُشح بوجهه عني كما توقعت**

**بل واصل التحديق بي بإهتمام ، تحدث معه بسرور و أنا **

**أشعر بأنه أحبني أخيراً ****:**

**- ****هل ترغب في اللعب معي ؟ **

**رمش بعينيه الواسعتين البريئتين ثم وجه مسدسه البلاستيكي **

**نحوي ، فهمت أن هذا يعني الموافقة ، ولكنه فاجأني بأن**

**ضغط على مسدسه الذي إتضح –الآن****- ****انه مسدس مائي ، فغمرت**

**المياه وجهي و رقبتي و لم يتوقف أخي الصغير الا عندما**

**أفرغ علي ّ كل المياه التي يحتويها مسدسه ****..**

**صاحت أمي قائلة ****:**

**- ****مالذي فعلته يا نوبو****-****تشان ****! ****أخبرتك أن لا تلعب**

**بهذه اللعبة المؤذية ****..**

**نظرت إلي بإشفاق وقالت ****:**

**- ****هل انتِ بخير يا عزيزتي ؟**

**قلت ببطىء وانا احاول ان أكتم غيضي ****:**

**- ****أظن أنني لم أعد في حاجة للإستحمام ****..**

**إبتسمت أمي بإحراج وقالت محاولة تهدئتي ****:**

**- ****لا تغضبي منه أرجوك، فهو طفل ، يمكنك ِالإستحمام**

**ريثما يجهز الغداء ****..**

**أمي لا تعلم شيئاً عن قدرات سيباستيان ، يمكنه**

**تجهيز كل شيء في غضون خمس دقائق ، يجب أن أخبره**

**بأن يتصرف بشكل طبيعي حتى لا يثير شكوكها ****..**

**نهضت وافقة ،ثم قلت و أنا أرمقُ نوبو بغضب ****:**

**- ****لا بأس إذن أنا ذاهبة ****...**

**توجهت ناحية المطبخ مباشرة ، فتحت الباب بقوة و رأيته**

**يرتدي مريلة الطبخ و يبدو منهمكاً في اعداد طبخة ما ،**

**قبل أن أستطيع نطق اسمه عطستُ بقوة ، أجفله الصوت**

**و أسرع نحوي ، نظر إلي بقلق وهو لا يزال ممسكاً بملعقة**

**خشبية ضخمة ****..**

**- ****هل أنتِ على مايرام يا أوجو****-****تشان ؟ لمَ أنتِ مبللة هكذا ؟**

**زفرتُ بضيق و لم أخبره عن السبب ، سيضحك علي بالتأكيد ،**

**أخرج منديلاً نظيفاً أراد أن يجفف به وجهي ، سحبته من يده**

**بعنف و قلت له محذرة ****:**

**- ****عليك أن تتصرف كإنسان عادي قدر إستطاعك ، لا تقم بأي**

**عمل في زمن قياسي ، إن أمي تشعر بأن فيك شيء ****.. ****مختلف ****.**

**لم تكن أمي تشك به على هذا النحو مطلقاً ، ولكن كذبت عليه**

**لأنني أردت أن ****أعرف كيف ستكون ردة فعله ****..**

**إتسعت عيناه دهشة لكنه حافظ على هدوءه ، قال لي مطمئناً ****:**

**- ****لا تقلقي حيال ذلك ، لن أقدم على اي تصرف يثير الريبة ****..**

**تركته و غادرت مسرعة بإتجاه الحمام **

**لم أستطع إخفاء إستمتاعي برؤيته مدهوشاً**

**لقد صدق سيباستيان ما قلته له ****!**

**قدم سيباستيان أطباق عديدة و مختلفة على الغداء ،**

**لقد أخذ وقتاً كافياً ليحضرها كما طلبتُ منه ، وقد**

**أعجبت أمي كثيراً بقدرته على الطهو و إمتدحت طريقة **

**تقديمه المميزة ، لقد تلاشى كل ما تحمله ضده بعد أن**

**أذهلها بلباقته و حسن تصرفه ****..**

**بعد إنتهاءنا من تناول الغداء قدم إلينا الشاي الأخضر مع طبق **

**حلوى أعده بإتقان ثم إنصرف ليغسل الملاءات التي أوقعها**

**نوبو الشقي على الأرض ****..**

**إرتشفت أمي من كوبها و قد ظهرت عليها ملامح الإستحسان**

**نظرت إليّ و قالت بعذوبة ****:**

**- ****رينا أيمكنني أن أطلب منكِ شيئاً ؟**

**- ****ما الأمر يا أمي ؟**

**إبتسمت قليلاً ثم قالت ****:**

**- ****حسناً تعلمين أن المهرجان يستمر لثلاثة أيام ، وقد جرت العادة **

**في هذا الحي على أن تقوم إحدى الأسر بترتيب حفلة يجتمع**

**فيها كل الجيران خلال اليوم الثاني للمهرجان ****..**

**نظرت إليّ برجاء و أكملت ****:**

**- ****إنه ****.. ****دور أسرتنا لتنظم الحفل هذه السنة ****..**

**هززتُ رأسي في حيرة و لم أفهم مالذي كانت تريده مني ****..**

**- ****لا تستطيع السيدة تاناكا التجهيز للحفل و لا أستطيع وحدي**

**القيام بذلك ، فهل يمكنك أن تدعي سيباستيان يهتم بالأمر ؟**

**أطلقت آهة تعجب خافتة ، لم أتوقع أن تطلب مساعدة **

**سيباستيان ،قلبتُ الامر في ذهني ثم قلت لها بنبرة إعتذار ****:**

**- ****سيكون ذلك في الغد أليس كذلك ؟ **

**من المؤسف أنه يصادف موعد رحيلنا ****..**

**رفعت أمي****إحدى****حاجبيها وقالت بهدوء ****:**

**- ****أنا لم أقل أنك مضطرة للبقاء هنا ، أعلم أن لديك**

**إختبارات يجب أن تستعدي لها ، كل ما أطلبه منك**

**هو أن تسمحي لي بإستعارة خادمكِ ليوم واحد فقط ****.**

**لم أحب الطريقة التي تحدثت بها عن سيباستيان وكأنه**

**كتاب يمكن إستعارته ، تنهدتُ و تسائلت إن كان سيوافق**

**على الإبتعاد عني ، لم ننفصل من قبل أبداً ، ذلك**

**شيء عادي فهو ملتزم بالبقاء الى جانب سيدته ****.**

**قالت أمي بمرح محاولة إقناعي بالموافقة ****:**

**- ****هيا ، أعلم أنكِ لن ترفضي طلب أمك البائسة ****..**

**ضحكت قليلاً وقلت لها ****:**

**- ****أنا لا مانع لدي و لكن أنتظري حتى أخبره بالأمر ****..**

**- ****و هل من الممكن أن يرفض ؟**

**- ****لا ، إنه لا يرفض أي أمر مني ****..**

**حدقت أمي بي بإندهاش طفيف فأسرعت بتغير الموضوع**

**قائلة ****:**

**- ****ماذا كنت ستفعلين لو لم آت إلى هنا برفقة سيباستيان ؟**

**قهقهت بسرور و إعترفت ببساطة ****:**

**- ****كنتُ سأضع نفسي في موقف محرج ****..**

**أخبرتني أمي أن أكون مستعدة في تمام الساعة**

**الخامسة و النصف حتى نذهب الى حيث يقام المهرجان ،**

**لا يزال هناك متسع من الوقت قبل ان يحين موعد مغادرتنا ،**

**خرجتُ لأتمشى قليلاً في الحديقة بمفردي ، كان بوسعي**

**أن أرى ومضات باهتة على ضفة البحيرة الساكنة **

**و رأيت كيف زرعت شجيرات الورد على طرفي الحديقة**

**بحيث تكون ذات إطلالة جميلة ، لمحتُ السيدة تاناكا**

**تجلس بالقرب من غرفتها و تحتسي كوباً من الشاي**

**الأخضر بإستمتاع ، إبتسمتُ بسرور و أكملتُ طريقي****.**

**توقفت عن السيرعندما وصلتُ الى حيث كان سيباستيان ، لقد **

**فرغ لتوه من تعليق الملاءات النظيفة فوق الحبل و راح**

**يمسح جبينه بعد أن أتم عمله على أكمل وجه ، هبت**

**نسمة منعشة تمايلت معها الملاءات البيضاء الرطبة **

**أحس بوجودي ، أدار رأسه بإتجاهي ،كان الهواء قد عبث**

**بخصلات شعره الفاحم و تركه مبعثراً على وجنتيه ، لاحت**

**لي إبتسامته البشوشة التي تحييني بإحترام ****..**

**وقفت على مقربة منه و سحبت نفساً عميقاً قبل ان اقول ****:**

**- ****سيباستيان ، أريد منك أن تبقى هنا ليوم آخر ****.**

**نظر إلي بتساؤل فأخبرته عما طلبته مني والدتي ،**

**أمال سيباستيان رأسه للخلف و قطب جبينه وهو يفكر ****:**

**- ****أهذا يعني أنكِ ستعودين لطوكيو بمفردك ؟**

**- ****هذا صحيح ****..**

**رفع سيباستيان حاجبيه و قال ****:**

**- ****كيف ستتدبرين امورك لوحدكِ يا اوجو****-****تشان ؟ **

**قلت بحدة ****:**

**- ****أنا لستُ طفلة ****.. **

**رد علي بنبرة مهذبة ****:**

**- ****لم أقصد أن أقول هذا عنكِ ، كل ما في الأمر أن من واجبي**

**الإعتناء بك أنتِ يا اوجو****-****تشان ، لا يمكنني ترككِ فترة طويلة****. **

**صححتُ له بهدوء ****:**

**- ****إنه يوم واحد ، سيكون كل شيء على ما يرام ****.**

**وضعتُ خصلة من الشعر خلف أذني و تحدثت دون **

**أن أنظر إليه ****:**

**- ****بقيت بمفردي لفترات اطول في السابق ****..**

**وافق أخيراً و لكنه لم يحبذ فكرة الإبتعاد عني ، عضضت على شفتي**

**لأخفي إبتسامة تنم عن السعادة التي باغتتني حين أظهر ذلك التعبير المنزعج**

**و لكنني في نفس الوقت أحسست بالضيق والكدر، ألأنني لا أرغب**

**في الإبتعاد عنه أيضاً ؟ أكنتُ سأفتقده؟ أزحتُ تلك الفكرة عن عقلي ، فمن**

**السخف أن يصل تعلقي به إلى هذا الحد ****.**


End file.
